


Demon in a Black Hat

by That_Mad_Hatter



Category: Villainous
Genre: F/M, Maid, Maids, Other, Ther may possibly be dementia x reader in here, but i am not sure yet, nsfw?????? Possibly??? Maybe???? Not yet, please comment if you'd like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 40,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Mad_Hatter/pseuds/That_Mad_Hatter
Summary: You're the maid of Black Hat manor. And though you don't want to be there, you simply have no choice. What will you do though, when your new co-workers take a fancy to you?





	1. Beginning part 1

You'r breathing was heavy. You sprinted as fast as you could through the woods. The dark trees loomed above you blocking out all light. Branches and thorns ripped at your skin. You were covered in small cuts and bruises. But none of that mattered. You just had to get away! You didn't care the consequences, you just knew that if you stopped, he was going to do something horrible to you.

You could hear them chasing after you. They were emitting a horrible screeching sound! Their body was nothing but a horrific mess as they hurried to catch you. You glanced back for a second and saw that their eyes were glowing a bright red. But that was a huge mistake to make! You quickly tripped over a root and slammed your face into the rough dirt of the ground.

The dark figured slammed his hands down on top of the back of your wrists. You struggled underneath his weight, trying to escape.

“Thought you could get away from me, did you?” A dark scratchy voice purred. You turned your head to the side and spit onto his hand.

The man stared down at you annoyedly, “now that's not very polite, is it?” He leaned down next to your face and smirked. “I better do something about how you've been behaving tonight.”

You glimpsed a flash of green as his sharp teeth sank into your shoulder. “AGHHHHHHHH!” You writhed in pain as the blood began to pour out onto the ground.

Your vision started to become hazy now, as you tried to think back on how this all even happened...

It was loud in the grocery store. You pushed your cart down a lonely aisle, the wheels squeaked a bit as you did. How frustrating. You reached up to grab a box of cereal, but instead, your hand met another person's.

“Oops, I'm sorry!” You pulled you hand away and looked at them. “WOAH” you stepped back away from them. They had a paper bag on their head!?

“Are… are you ok?” You asked the person. They seemed to shrink away from your concern.

“Im-I'm fine. I j-just needed to grab this cereal. My.. my.. my boss-” he cut himself off.

You stepped towards him, “I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak out.” You reached for the box and handed it to him. “Here… I'm sorry.”

“I-it's not your fault. I'm just having a rough day. My boss forced me to go to the store with him.”

“Your boss did?” You asked curiously. “Oof I'm sorry man.” You leaned onto your cart and looked closer at him. He was wearing a white lab coat, goggles, and a tee-shirt with a broken plane on it. He looked kind of cute from what you could see, though you still wondered why he was wearing a bag. His cart held more interesting objects though.

Multiple wire extensions, various meats, different bathroom chemicals, and the box of cereal.

“You uh… must be having a party or something right?” You asked jokingly, as you pointed at his cart.

“U-uh actually-”

“FLUG!” You heard a voice shout.

The man in front of you jumped at the word. Was that his name? He quickly turned around to the person who had shouted.

“Y-yes Black Hat?” He asked nervously. A dark figure began to stomp towards you two.

“WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TALKING TO STRANGERS?!” He continued to shout, even though now he was right next to flug. This Black hat guy had a very rough, scratchy, British accent.

He wore a long black coat, a red shirt, a grey vest, a monocle, and very fittingly, a black hat.

“You-you said t-that-” flug could barely get a word out. You could see tears forming in his eyes.

“Hey don't shout at him” you interrupted. The man in the black hat shot you a dirty look. His eye seemed to twitch as he looked at you. “It's my fault he was talking to me. Just leave him alone and stop being an asshole.”

Black scowled at you and stepped towards you. “And WHO are you?” He growled.

“I-I'm… I'm not afraid of you.” You said, trying to sound brave. This guy seemed pretty crazy, but you weren't going to let him shout at this poor guy. Nor were you going to let him intimidate you.

Flug, who was still extremely afraid, carefully peeked out from behind black hat. “Sir! Sir I don't think she meant that-”

“SHUT UP FLUG” black hats eyes held fire in them as he looked at the poor paper bag boy.

You stepped towards black hat, causing him to jump slightly as he turned around to see you.

“You… you look familiar to me…” you said slowly. You leaned closer to his face. He snarled and pushed you away.

“QUIT THAT!” He shouted.

“OH!” Your eyes widened as you realized who he was. “I KNOW YOU!”

Black hat froze as you said these words.

“I've seen you on the news!” You frowned and furrowed your brow, “you're…” you bit your lip and started to back away from him. He suddenly had a devious smile on his face as he walked towards you.

“Oh no… stay-stay away from me” you held up your hand in defence.

“Oh no dear, do go on. Who am I again?” He grinned, his green teeth glinted in the light. He quickly grabbed your wrist tightly and pulled you over to flug.

“LET GO OF ME!” You shouted and tried to pull your wrist away. But amazingly, black hats grip was too strong.

“We've got to go flug.” He said roughly as he grabbed the man and set him in the cart.

“But-but sir! We can't- can't bring her! That’d be-”

“NOW FLUG!” He screamed in his face.

“Y-yes sir” flug whimpered as he pulled out a button from his pocket and quickly pressed it.

You felt like your insides were being pulled out of you. A giant flash of white blinded you as black hat, flug, and you, teleported to a new location.

Your body slammed into the ground as you three landed outside of a large black house.

“Eughhhhh” the land had caused your nose to start bleeding.

“S-sir! I can't believe we're actually kidnapping this girl. We don't even-” flug stopped himself. “SHES BLEEDING” he screeched.

Black hat rolled his eyes and pulled your to your feet. “Then FIX her” he growled as he threw you at flug.

“But first… tell me something,” black hat grabbed your face, “are you afraid of me now?” He asked. There was a small hint of amusement in his voice as he asked this.

You scowled at him, “no”

Black hat shoved your face out of his hand and sighed. “You will be. Trust me.” And with that he walked into the house.

“I-I-I'm sorry” flug slowly crawled out of the shopping cart and took your hand. “Lets… let's go fix up your nose. Ok?” 


	2. Beggining part 2

Flug had lead you to a very large white room. Dark patches were strewn about here and there as though something had exploded, though you felt it better not to ask. 

You shivered slightly as flug searched through a cabinet for supplies to fix your nose. “It's so cold in here..” you rubbed your arms awkwardly, trying to make conversation. 

Flug glanced back at you and continued to dig through the drawer. Wow. Rude. 

“So..” you sniffled a little as you looked around. Blood was still dripping from your nose, and was now staining your shorts. “How long do I have to stay here?” You asked. 

Flug sighed and turned around with several objects in hand. “Would- would you stop please?” He asked quietly. 

“Stop what?” You asked as you rubbed some of the blood away.

“Stop pretending you're going to go home.” Flug set the objects onto the table next to you. “We-we-we both know that you're not leaving! J-just stop” flug grumbled as he pinched your nose and had you lean forward. 

“I don't see why he even brought you here… he could have just killed you…” flug mumbled. 

He sounded… upset? Why would HE be upset? You were the one that got kidnapped!

“Maybe that's… maybe that's for the better though.” He sighed, “it's pretty messy cleaning up after him.” 

Your eyes widened as he said this. How could such a sweet… anxious.. nerdy guy like him, say something so horrible so nonchalantly?! 

“Y-you say that like it happens often!” Your voice shook a little as you said this. 

“It-it does!” Flug looked at you for the first time. “It-its disturbing- I know. But you'll get used to it! He- he probably brought you here for something- you'll have to work for him or-” 

“FLUUUUUUG!” A loud girly voice sounded from the corner. You looked towards it and saw a pink and green figure flutter into the room. 

“Flug did you get me that invention I asked for?!” She asked excitedly as she hopped around the room. 

“Didja?! Didja?! Didja?!” She poked flugs bag over and over. 

“Dementia… for the last t-” he smacked her hand away, “for the LAST T-IME!” His voice cracked, “I AM NOT BUILDING YOU A GIANT LIZARD!” His voice sounded extremely strained and tired as he shouted this. But the girl, (who you assumed was dementia), had already stopped paying attention. 

“OwO oooooh! Who's that?” Dementia asked as she leaned in extremely close to your face. You could see her pupils were different from each other. 

“H-hello?” You pushed her face away from yours. “I-I'm-”

“She's a guest dementia!” Flug interrupted. “And- and-and black hat doesn't want her to be bothered!” He grabbed dementias arm and started to pull her towards the door. 

“But fluuuuuuuuUUUUUUG!” She whined, “I wanted to meet the new giIIIIIRRRRL” she pouted. 

“You can do that LATER!” Flug huffed as he shoved her out of the door. 

“Who was that?” You asked as you hopped off of the table you had been sitting on. Your nose has stopped bleeding now. 

“That was dementia” flug groaned. “She- she keeps on bothering me while I work. She draws on my bags! She pulls on my coat! It's so- EUGHHH” he clutched the bag on his face in frustration. 

“Hm…” you walked towards him curiously. “That reminds me..” you lifted your hand up towards his face. “Why DO you wear that?” You asked. 

You could see flug sweating now as he started to back away. “Stay-stay away from me!” He stuttered in fear. 

“Let me see flug! If I'm… if I'm stuck here.. then I want to know what you look like!” 

“That-that doesn't justify you entering my personal space!” He shouted. 

“Oh you mean like how you and your so called boss entered my personal space and kidnapped me? Classy.” You furrowed you brow as you stepped towards him. “Just let me SEE!” You lunged towards him. 

Flug leaped out of the way though and quickly ran away from you. He was surprisingly fast. 

You turned on your heel and began to chase him. “LET ME SEE!” You shouted. You were actually kind of.. enjoying this. Which was odd seeing as he was one of your kidnappers…

“FLUG!” A familiar voice shouted! Flug twisted towards the door in terror. 

“Y-yes?” He asked nervously. 

“Follow me.” Black Hat growled. “And bring the girl” 

Flug nodded and grabbed your arm and pulled you along with him, up the stairs and through what seemed like a million hallways, until you finally stepped into an office. 

Black hat sat down in his chair and stared at the both of you. The red window behind him lit up the room with an unsettling feeling of fear. 

“Sit” he commanded. 

Flug quickly sat in a chair in front of the desk, though you remained standing. Flug started to sweat again as he looked between you and black hat. 

“I hope this is an apology” you leaned towards him and frowned. 

Black hat scowled and looked you up and down. “I don't give apologies, little girl. I receive them. And as for you, when I said sit. I meant SIT” he shouted as his face seemed to explode into a horrific display of claws, and teeth! You helped in fear as you quickly sat down next to flug. 

“See?” He leaned into his hand and purred, “isn't that better?” He flashed his sharp teeth at you. 

“Sir- sir maybe you should-” 

“Shut UP FLUG” black hat snarled, “I'm trying to talk!” 

He rolled his eyes and stood. He walked over to a wardrobe nearby and opened it. Inside hung a large coat, a blood stained bag, and oddly enough… a dress. Black hat grabbed the dress and held it out. “Here we go” he tossed it at you and walked back to the desk. 

What was this? You held up the dress to see it clearly. It was… a maid costume?! He had to be joking!

“Y-you're not serious!” You stood up, dress in hand. “You are NOT going to force me to clean this damn place!” You raised your voice. “And you most DEFINITELY are NOT going to make me wear… this!” You waved the dress around. 

Black hat stared at you in silence and looked over to flug. “See that she gets her work clothes on and is introduced to dementia and 5.0.5.” 

“Yes, yes sir!” Flug stood up and grabbed your arm again. 

“LET GO!” You yanked your arm away from him. “I'm not done with you!” You slammed your hand onto black hats desk. 

“Oh but I am” black hat stood up and grabbed your arm. His claws were digging into your skin as he dragged you over to a side door. 

“You are GOING to wear that, you are GOING to work for me, you are NOT going to complain, or bitch, or moan, or anything else! You are not going home. You do not have any authority, and you are NOT GOING TO SHOUT AT ME” he spat, and shoved you into the room and slammed the door! You heard a small clicking sound and tried to open the door again, but it was locked.

You kicked the door in frustration, “LET ME OUT!” You banged on the door. 

“Not until you put that on and can act civilized!” Black hat leaned onto the door. This was how he was going to break you. 

“Civilized?! What do you know about civilized?! FOR GOODNESS SAKES! YOU KIDNAPPED ME” you yelled. 

You had been beating and kicking that stupid door for hours now. You had shouted your voice into nothing but a whisper. And now both you and black hat sat in complete silence. You turned towards the dress and grimaced. 

Blackhat could hear you begin to move around, a small smirk settled onto his face as he realized he had won. You lightly knocked on the door as he stood up. He slowly opened the door and looked in at you. And there you were. Wearing the little black dress with the white apron. 

He held his hand out towards you, and you silently accepted it as he lead you out of the office and into the hallway.

“That wasn't so hard, now was it?” He asked condescendingly. You shook your head no. You could see flug at the end of the hallway. He turned to look at the two of you and sighed. It seemed as though he was relieved. 

“Give her the list of chores she has, give her a tour of the manor, and take her to her room.” Black Hat pushed you into flug. “I'm going to bed.” 

Flug nodded and grabbed your arm again. “S-so down here is the living room… though black hat likes to call it the death room, and to the back is the kitchen, that's where” 

Flug continued on as he explained all of the places in the house. But you hardly heard any of it. You felt as though all of fiery bravery you had held a few hours ago had left you entirely. 

Finally Flug left you at your room and you tiredly fell down onto the bed.


	3. The dry cleaners

There was a small knock at the door. You lifted your head up out of the pillow it had been buried in and looked over to it. “Whaaaaaat” you groaned. 

“Uh- uhm…” flug peeked into your room. A sliver of light poured in with him. 

“I-I have the list of chores for you to do today. It's-it's um- actually a schedule for the week. So you do only a certain few things a day.” He stepped into the room with a large piece of paper. 

You sat up and rubbed your eyes tiredly. You had almost forgotten about how you were forced into being a maid. For a second, it had just been a bad dream in your mind. 

“Black hat is very strict about having these things done by the end of the day, but it shouldn't be too hard since 5.0.5. will be helping.” 

You held out your hand and waited for flug to hand it to you. You looked down at what you had to do today. It said vacuum the floors, feed the plant, and do all of the laundry. The rest of the jobs for the day were assigned to that 5.0.5. Person you hadn't met yet. 

“Thanks… flug. I'm gonna get ready now then.” You slipped out of bed and walked out of your room with flug and towards the bathroom. 

“...” you looked over at him, “are you… following me?” You asked uncomfortably. 

Flug began to sweat. “U-uh no! I j-just-” he quickly turned around and walked the other way. You sighed and turned towards the bathroom again, when suddenly the door swung open, and there stood blackhat. 

“Ah! There you are.” He glanced down at you. “You look like hell.” He laughed and pushed you out of his way. 

“Gee thanks” you rubbed your eyes again. “If you'll excuse me I have to get ready for the day.” You pushed past him and stepped into the bathroom. 

After you had showered and fixed your hair, you were ready to get to work. You figured you'd skip breakfast and get straight to the laundry. 

You went from room to room grabbing all of the dirty clothes you could find. At one point you accidentally found a large pile of bloody clothes in the basement, but decided you probably shouldn't wash those since they're most likely part of a crime scene. 

The only thing left you needed to clean was black hats coat, and top hat. Yikes this was gonna be hard to get. 

You peeked into his office to see if he was there. His coat and hat were hanging on a wall next to the door. Your heart races as you quickly snatched them up and shut the door again. A tag on his coat specified that you had to dry clean it though… 

“Hey flug? Do you know where the nearest dry cleaners is?” You had walked down to his lab to ask. You figured it would be best to ask him. 

“Y-yes! But you'll uh…. you'll have to wear this…” flug began to dig through a drawer. He then pulled out a bracelet that had a small device attached to it. “This will show you how to get there, but it will also let us know where you are. So you don't get lost or run away.” Flug snapped it on around your wrist. 

“...” you looked up at flug, “do…do you like being here?” You asked curiously. 

Flug didn't answer. Instead he fiddled with the wristband and put in coordinates for the dry cleaners. 

You sighed and shook your head. “Never mind. I'll be back later.” 

It was a cold day outside. There was the smell of rain in the air as the clouds began to fold up above you. 

You quickly dropped the clothes off and hurried back to the house, you really didn't want to get rained on. 

As you stepped inside though, you were welcomed with an unpleasant greeting. 

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!” Black hat screamed at you! He shoved you against the wall and pinned his arms around yours. 

“And more importantly WHERE IS MY HAT AND COAT” he spat. 

You grimaced and wiped the spit off of your face. “It's being cleaned!” You ducked out from under his arms and began to walk away. 

“COME BACK HERE IM NOT DONE” black hat stomped over to you. 

“Sir! I have work to do.” You scowled. “Maybe the reason your hat is gone is because you have so much bad karma.” You growled. “Now if you'll excuse me, I have a rug I need to vacuum.” You tried to turn away but… you couldn't move. Black hat was holding your wrist in his claws. 

“You are not going anywhere” he scowled. “You are coming with me! And we are getting my stuff! AND-” 

“...” 

“...”

“... and?” You asked. 

“... I can't think of a third thing.” Black hat stared angrily at the floor as he tried to think. “IM SURE THERE IS SOMETHING THOUGH” 

Black hat yanked on your arm and began to pull you outside. Your wrist was turning a gross shade of brownish purple. 

“C-can you loosen your grip please?” You asked him. But he instead tightened it. 

“Please let go” you said a bit more urgently. 

Black hat glanced back at you and smirked. “Why? Does it hurt? Are you going to cry?” He asked. He pulled you forward so you were walking beside him now. “I would loooove to see that.” He ran a long sharp claw down the side of your face. 

You smacked his hand away and frowned. “I hate you” you muttered. 

“Mmm that's music to my ears.” Black hat chuckled. “Ah here we are!” Black hat pushed open the door to the dry cleaners and pulled you inside. 

Finally he let go of you and you walked up to the counter. “Uh-uhm hello sir?” You spoke to the man at the desk. “I dropped some clothes of here earlier but I really need them back now. Could you get them for me?” 

“Sorry girly you'll have to wait a few hours. Cute costume you got there though. Where did ya get it?” The guy leaned into his arm and smiled at you. 

You blushed a bit at the compliment. “I- I'm a maid.” You leaned on the counter and played with your hair a bit. You looked at the man a bit closer now. He seemed to be about your age. He had dark tan skin, and black hair. He also had brown eyes and wore a baggy tee shirt with the shops name on it. 

“Ahh a maid. Never met one of those. Dress is cute but I gotta say the gal in it is cuter.” He flirted with you. 

Wait why was he flirting with you?

“AHEM” a fist slammed down onto the counter next to you. “But MAYBE YOU SHOULD MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS ABOUT THAT” black hat yelled at him and placed an arm around your shoulder. 

He then pulled you over to the window and forced you to sit in a chair next to him. 

“Why did you do that?” You asked him annoyedly. “He didn't do anything to you. I'm the one who brought your stuff here.” 

You could see black hat was grinding his teeth together as he stared at the guy at the counter. You snapped your fingers in his face. 

“Hey!” You caught his attention. “Did you hear me?” 

“Yes I just simply chose to ignore it!” He growled and crossed his arms. 

“How long so we have to be here?!” Black hat asked annoyedly. 

“Well he said it'd be done in a few hours. You don't have to sit here though.”

“NO IM STAYING!” Black hat crossed his legs defiantly. 

“Why?! Don't you have a business to run?” You asked. He was being so ridiculous! 

“I don't want that BOY to do anything unspeakable to my new slave!” He glared over at him. 

Your jaw dropped in disbelief. “I am not a slave!” 

“Uh- sir- our store has a no unspeakable acts towards customers policy” the guy called over to you two. 

“SHUT UP” black hat yelled at both of you. He stood and pointed at the boy, “you!” He stomped over to him. “GET ME MY THINGS NOW” 

“I-I can't sir!”

“DO IT OR ILL CURSE YOU TO HAVE SNAKE FINGERS” 

The boy's face drained of color as he looked from you to black hat. “O-okay man! Just- just calm down and I'll get your stuff!” 

“Finally!” Black hat smiled contently and turned around. He quickly fixed his tie and straightened his vest. “It's so hard to get good service these days.” He rolled his eyes and sat next to you again. 

You looked at him in disbelief, “you are a huge ass you know that?! I can't believe you! Well no- I can believe you! Because you kidnapped me! I can't-”

Black hat smacked you across the face, and you fell over into the chair next to you. You face was stinging really bad as you rubbed where he had hit it. 

“What the fuck?!” You sniffled as you tried to hold back tears. “What was that for?!” 

“Don't talk about those things in public.” He growled and yanked you back up into your seat. 

“He-here!” The boy laid the uncleaned coat and hat on the desk. You quickly grabbed it and thanked him. Black hat took his things and slipped them on. 

As you both were leaving the boy called out to you, “come again! Just-just you though” 

“Will do..” you gave him a apologetic look as you closed the door. The wind outside was pushing really hard now, and thunder was booming up above you both. 

“It's gonna rain soon, we'd better hurry.” Black hat nodded and began to walk ahead of you. 

Tip

Tap

Tip tap

TIPTAPTIPTAP

The rain began to fall down onto both of you as you walked. You rubbed your arms coldly as you pushed against the wind. You were only half way back to the manor now. 

Black hat glanced back at you in the rain. The water was whipping against your face as you squinted to see what was going on. It was raining so hard now, it was probably turning into a flash flood. 

Continuing forward, the both of you were now soaked to the bone. You tripped up on the sidewalk and fell down. Your knees scraped against the concreate as you groaned in pain. “AGHH” you felt your eyes turning hot with tears. 

But suddenly the rain seemed to be hitting you a little less than before… you squinted up to the figure who was standing before you. Black hat was holding his hand out towards you. You reached up and took it. Black hat then pulled you to your feet and swung his coat around you so now your were both inside of it. 

Finally you had arrived at the manor. You stepped inside and welt a wave of heat fall over you, and you greatly accepted it. 

You looked towards black hat as he was hanging his coat up to dry. 

“Why… why did you help me back there? I thought you wanted me to suffer.” You frowned. Maybe… maybe he wasn't all that bad after all…?

“Well I couldn't leave my new slave to die in the rain. Then only 5.0.5. Would be able to do that house work!” He chuckled darkly and looked over at you. 

You rubbed your shoulder and sighed. “Ah I see…” you shivered as you looked up at him again. “May I- may I go to bed? I don't feel too well. I'll finish the vacuuming and plant feeding tomorrow morning.” 

Black hat clicked his tongue as he considered this. “This will be the only time I will accept this.” He rolled his eyes and turned towards the staircase. “Goodnight slave.” 

You watched him walk up the stairs and disappear into the dark upper floor. 

“Goodnight… master..” you frowned and began to climb the stairs as well.


	4. A new pet

Today was an unusual day in the manor. Dr. Flug had excitedly invited everyone down to his lab to see something.

Happily for you, that meant there was no one around to bother you as you worked! You were currently cleaning an extremely tall red window, when suddenly the ladder you stood on started to shake.

“GAH” you clung to the ladder and looked down. Dementia was shaking the ladder!

“HEY!” You shouted down to her, “QUIT THAT! YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME”

“Come OOOON!” Dementia called up to you, “come see flugs new thingamajig with me!” She giggled excitedly.

“No dementia, you go. I've got too much stuff to do today.” (And every single other day but whatever)

“Eughhhh you're boring! Come on! It'll be fun!” Dementia stopped shaking the ladder.

You sighed and looked down at her again, “if I do will you leave me alone?” You bargained.

“Probably not! But sure!” Dementia grinned as you climbed down to the floor. She quickly grabbed your hand and pulled you down to the lab.

“GET ON WITH IT FLUG” black hat shouted as you both entered the room.

“Y-yes sir!” Flug nodded and turned towards what seemed to be a very large cage. “May- may I introduce to you, a brand new species!” He shakily pulled a tarp off of it revealing a large scaly creature with glowing yellow eyes. Its spine had long spikes leading down to its legs, which had large claws connected to the feet. But the most disturbing thing about this animal, had to be it's mouth.   
It had large needle like teeth that poked out towards the ground.

Black hat seemed unimpressed. “What does it do?” He asked boredly.

“I- I have to study it for a few weeks before I can- can-can know for sure!” He started to sweat. Black hat seemed to be getting very angry with him.

“I'm sure it will be very useful!” You chimed in, trying to save flug from a horrible fate.

Black hat walked over to you and leaned down above you. “And why is that?” He asked annoyedly.

“I- I uhm…” you stepped away from him. “Never mind..”

“Mm…” black hat looked from you to the animal. “Since you think it will be so important, you're going to feed it.” Black hat chuckled.

“BUT- BUT SIR!” Flug gasped. “That may horribly- HORRIBLY affect my research!”

“SHUT UP FLUG! I'M THE BOSS!” Black hat snarled.

“Y-yes sir…” flug whimpered.

“Now ALL OF YOU! GET BACK TO WORK” black hat demanded.

And so you did. You finished cleaning all of the windows, shined up black hats monocles, and cleaned all of the dishes. At was about 12 in the morning now, but finally it was time for you to do your final job of the day. Feed the animal.

You quietly tip toed down to the lab. Everyone else in the manor was asleep at this time. You walked over to flugs desk to see he had left a note for you.

“I left the food for the animal in the fridge in the corner. Stay away from its teeth while feeding it”

You crept over to the fridge and pulled out a large bloody leg that was covered in fur. But suddenly you felt very uneasy. You could feel the beasts two glowing eyes staring at you. The hair on the back of your neck stood as you turned to look at it.

The beast shifted to face you as you walked towards the cage. Carefully you slipped the leg through the bars to it. But as you did so, it lifted up one of its clawed hands and grabbed your arm! Your head swung into the cage along with it, and you could feel it's teeth sink into the skin on the back of your neck.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHH” you screamed in agony as you could feel the blood pumping out of your body and into the creature.

Behind you a large red light flashed! Black hat rushed over to you and pushed the creature off of you. You both fell back onto the floor, your neck was now emitting a dim glowing light as venom began to spread in you.

“Are you alright?!” You heard black hat asked as he sat up.

You tried to answer him, but instead you emitted a choking sound. Black hat lifted your hair away from our neck and looked at the bite mark.

“SIT UP YOURE FINE” he growled. But you didn't respond.

Rolling his eyes, black hat leaned down and placed his mouth around the bite and began to suck the poison out. Every now and then hed stop and spit some out, until finally he seemed to be almost done, and you could talk again.

“I'm sorry” you whispered. You couldn't really speak any louder than that. You could feel a little gnawing sensation on your neck now, as though you were still being bitten.

Black hat gave you a muffled growl in response to your apology, as if to say you'd have to make it up to him some how.

“Is… is the venom almost gone now?” You asked. “I feel all better.. except for that biting feeling-” you stopped yourself.

Oh no.

You quickly push black hat off of you in disgust. “WHAT THE HELL?!” He shouted as he fell back onto his butt.

“WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!” You shouted at him.

“Uhh saving your life?! Not like it was worth it.” Black hat stood up and spit out onto the floor again.

“Uhm- I think you know DAMN WELL what you were doing!” You stood up and stomped your foot.

“I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“You were biting my neck you pervert!” You pushed his shoulder angrily.

“PFFFT” black hat crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, “AS IF- AS IF ID BE- BE INTERESTED ENOUGH IN YOU TO DO SUCH A THING!” He scoffed and tried to laugh.

“SUCH A FOOLISH WOMAN” he waved his hand and began to walk away from you. “GO TO BED” he yelled back at you.

“CREEP!” you called after him and stomped away to your room


	5. Dating a stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're going on a date! But wait! There's more~

It had been a few weeks since you had gone to the dry cleaners, but today was special. Blackhat would be recording a new commercial for his company. He had insisted his coat be dry cleaned for the occasion.

You swung the heavy door of the shop open and stepped inside. The boy that had been there last time sat at the counter.

“Hello again!” You smiled at him and laid the coat on the counter.

“Oh hey it's you!” The boy's face lit up. “I thought that creep had killed ya or something.” He laughed jokingly.

“Heh...hehhhh.. not yet” you tried to laugh along.

“Anyways I'll go get this ready to clean for you. Oh! And I was thinking…” the boy tapped his fingers on the counter, “I was hoping you would be willing to...go to the park with me some time?” He asked hopefully. “It'd just be us- unless you- you're uh… dating your boss or something”

Wait what? Dating Blackhat? What a ridiculous idea! You hated that creep.

“ew of course not!” You frowned, “but my boss is really really strict. I don't think I'll be able to go...And besides that, I don't even know your name!”

“Well, I'm Mateo” he smiled. “We could meet at night, after work. Your boss would allow that right?” He asked.

“I-I don't know…” you rubbed your arm. “Where is the park?” You asked.

“It's just around the corner.” Mateo winked.   
You thought for a moment. One night couldn't hurt, could it? And Blackhat didn't even need to know!

“...yeah.. ok. I'll go!”

“I'll meet you there~” Mateo smiled.

“W-wait! I can't tonight. Something- something important is going on tonight...how about tomorrow? At 11?”

“That sounds great,” Mateo picked up the coat and started towards the back of the store. He turned around and winked at you, “I'll see you then mi belleza”

“See- see you then!” You gave him a small smile.

Black hat was already getting ready to record when you later returned with the coat. “Here you are sir.” You held up the coat as he slipped his arms into it.

“Perfect!” He flipped the collar up. “Now get out” he waved you off and walked over to the camera.

“What? Why?” You asked. “I was actually… wanting to watch you.”

This was true. You had always enjoyed watching actors perform. You really missed it, and this was a great opportunity to relive some of your past.

“No”

“Why not?” You frowned.

Black hat glared at you for a second and then smirked. “Actually. You might be useful for the presentation.”

“Realy?! Great! So what do I do then?” You asked.

“Oh you can just stand there and look pretty.”

“What?”

“JUST STAND THERE!” He yelled.

“Ok! Geeze!” You raised your arms in defence. “This fine?!”

“It will suffice.” Blackhat dusted off his coat and walked towards you and picked up a device. You watched as a camera entered the room and began to countdown.

“3...2...1!” The cameras robotic voice rang out as it then pointed to blackhat.

“Hello my villainous underlings! Blackhat here with another tool of chaos to destroy the disgusting goody two shoes in your life. Today I'm presenting a ray that can absorb all of the energy from someone's body. Don't believe me?! Shut up and watch!” Blackhat picked up a gun and pointed it at you.

“WOAH!” You raised your arms. “You didn't say you were gonna-”

“SHUT UP!” Black hat pulled the trigger on the gun, the lazer hitting you in the chest as you quickly felt yourself being drained of all strength.

“Uuuugh” you groaned as you fell forwards into blackhats arms.

“See?! It works! And with the flip of a switch you can return the energy to them, or… you can give it to yourself.” Blackhat grinned darkly at the camera. “The sale is open” he laughed as he moved his arms away and let your fall face down onto the floor.

The camera made a clicking sound as it finished recording.

Blackhat flipped the switch and shot the energy back into you. You slowly pushed yourself off of him and scowled. “What the fuck was that?!” You growled.

“A commercial.” Blackhat rolled his eyes.

“YOU DIDN'T SAY YOU'D SHOOT ME!”

“And you didn't say you would have a spasm attack. Now get to work.” Blackhat walked away.

___

You had been cleaning as fast as you could all day! You were really excited to go to the park this evening. You were finally finishing vacuuming, and soon you'd have the rest of the evening to prepare for your date!

“HIYA!” You twisted around at dementias voice. Your eyes widened as you saw she had tracks mud inside all over the wooden floor you had just cleaned!

“I MADE A MUD CAKE OUTSIDE!” Dementia yelled over the vacuum. You turned off the machine and frowned down at the floor. “Dementia I just cleaned that!”

“You can't clean mud!”

“No the floor. I just cleaned the floor.” You rubbed the bridge of your nose. “Now I have to start all over!”

“Well it's not like ya have somewhere to be!” Dementia laughed as she stuck out her tongue.

“Well…” you sighed.

“OwO what's this? You have something going on?” Dementia leaned towards you and poked your arm. “Whatisit!?” She asked quickly.

“I-it's nothing!” You walked around her and headed towards the closet that contained the mop.

“There's nothing going on in my life ever!” You tried to say convincingly.

“I'm just a boring-”

“SHUSH!” Dementia slapped her hand over your face. Ouch. That kind of stung.

“What?” You pushed her hand away. Dementia sniffed. “I SMELL SOMETHING”

“Why do I have to be-”

“SHHHHHH!” Dementia scowled at you as she shushed you.

“What do you smell?” You whispered.

“I smell a liar!” She sniffed some more and leaned into you. “YOU REEK!” She laughed as she fell away.

“Hardy har” you rolled your eyes and began to mop the floor. “Dementia could you take your shoes off please? They're still really muddy.”

“I will if you tell me!” Dementia grinned.

Ugh why was she so difficult sometimes?

“Ok fine!” You sighed. Dementia leaned in excitedly. “But you must know! It's a big big secret! You can't tell ANYONE!” You exaggerated your voice.

Dementia nodded excitedly. “Ok,” you prepared yourself, “I'm going on a date later and-”

“OH MY GOOOOOOOOOSH!” Dementia gasped and started hopping up and down

“SHHHH!” You grabbed her shoulders and held her on the ground. “You can't tell anyone! Especially Blackhat!”

“B-but!”

“You already said you wouldn't! And besides. I'm already going to have a difficult time getting ready for it. I don't need to be chained up for the night or anything.” You grimaced at the thought.

“CAN I HELP?” Dementias jaw dropped. “I wanna help!”

“Help with what?”

“Getting ready!” Dementia began to hop again.

You raised a brow as you thought about it. You had been missing out on a lot of girl time lately. And it might be nice getting some help…

“Ok…” you said quietly. Dementias face filled with glee as she grabbed your arm and pulled you up the stairs to her room. You internally groaned when you realized she hadn't taken her shoes off.

Dementia flung you into a eye searingly pink room. “HERE WE ARE!” She grinned down at you. The room was covered with posters of shirtless men (with blackhats face taped over them), stuffed animals, and speakers. There was also an alarming amount of nets.

“Well what's first then?” You asked her as you stood up and dusted off your skirt.

“Hmmmm….” dementia scratched her chin.

“MAKEUP!” She grinned.

“No-no. No makeup please.” You didn't want her anywhere near your face. Or to end up looking like a clown.

“Okayyyyyy… then clothes!”

“What's wrong with my maid outfit?” You asked.

“You look like you're dressed for a costume party!” Says the girl wearing a lizard hat. But she had a good point. And your street clothes from before seemed to have vanished some how…

“Do you have something I could borrow?” You asked hopefully. “Something… not neon?”

Dementia frowned and scuttled over to a closet. She began throwing clothes around the room Willy nilly.

“That's all I got!”

Wow. More than you had expected. She tended to wear the exact same thing everyday… but then again so did everyone else in this household. Including you.

You began to look through the tornado of clothes. There seemed to be a lot of pink, and green. But there was also oddly enough, a very plain looking outfit. It was a blue shirt, and shorts that had a lot of buttons on them. They looked very cute…

“What's this?” You asked her.

“That? I don't know! I think some weirdo left it when I moved here!” She laughed. “You can have it!”

“Really?”

“Yeah! I don't wear it anyways.” She shrugged as she laid down on the floor and kicked her feet onto the wall.

“What now?” She asked.

“I… I suppose we could try to fix my hair…” you said hesitantly.

“Ponytails it is!” Dementia rolled over and crawled towards you. She was surprisingly very gentle when putting your hair up for you. She must do this a lot…

“WAMMO!” She stuck her tongue out as she finished. “Tadaaa!”

You turned to look in a mirror she had on a wall. “I-I like it!” You smiled at her.

Your hair looked like a monkey had just gone through it.

“...good job.” You patted her on the back. “I think I'm ready to go then.” You stood up.

“Awww but we were having fun!” Dementia pouted.

“I still have to clean that floor and everything” you tried to explain, “thank you though! I'll-I'll be back later!” You said as you picked up the clothes she had given you and exited.

It was around 9:30 now. Yes! Just enough time to mop up that mess and still get to the date on time!

You hurried down the stairs and began to furiously clean the floor. Once you finished it was 10:20. You wiped some sweat off your brow as you stepped into a bathroom to change.

It was a lot cooler in the outfit Dementia had given you. It fit pretty well too! You looked at yourself in the mirror. “...eh. It'll pass.” You shrugged and stepped out of the bathroom, when suddenly you remembered something. You grimaced as you looked down at your wrist.

The tracker was still there.

___

“You want me to what?!” Flug asked distressfully.

“I need you to take the tracker off me! Just for tonight! Nobody needs to know… please flug. “ you begged him.

“It's really important to me!” You clasped your hands. “I'll do anything!”

“N-no! I can't! B-b-black hat would kill me if he found out!”

You gave him a look of desperation. “Please?” You asked him quietly.

“I don't have any privacy anymore… I can't go anywhere without feeling like I'm being followed… I just want it off for one night. Just one.” You looked down, “I'll do anything…”

Flug looked at the tracker and then back to you. “I-I-I-I don't know…” you could see sweat forming on his bag.

“...very well then…” you sighed and turned away.

“W-wait!” Flug cautiously touched your shoulder. You let out a small smile.

“Yes?” You turned towards him.

“Give me your wrist…” he sighed defeatedly.

Your face broke into a big smile as you looked at him, “oh thankyou flug!” You were practically bouncing on your heels.

“Yeah… j-just don't tell anyone!” He said as the tracker on your wrist fell off with a click.

“My lips are sealed!” You zipped your lips. “I'll be back soon!” You smiled as you began to walk away.

___

It was extremely calm out tonight. You could hear bugs chirping as you walked down the sidewalk towards the park. You were excited to see Mateo again.

You turned the corner and walked into the park. There was a little bench under a lamp. You walked over and sat down. It was 11:03. You hoped Mateo would turn up soon, and not just ditch you…

“Heyyyy” you heard a voice from behind you. You quickly turned around to see who it was.

“Woah calm down!” Mateo chuckled. “It's just me!” He jumped over the bench and sat down next to you.

“I'm glad you could make it!” He smiled.

“Me too.” You could still feel your heart pounding from that little jumpscare. You both sat in silence for a moment. You looked around trying to find something to say.

“The stars are so pretty tonight. Don't you think?” You asked him.

“They're very nice.” He agreed. “Though our in the country, they are even better! There's no city lights to block them out.” Mateo leaned back and tilted his head towards the sky.

“I used to live in the country. It was nice. Smelled bad though.” You laughed at his joke.

“It smells bad here too though.” He chuckled.

“It's a smelly world!” You joked. Though really it was very true.

“Yes it is!” He agreed. “It's also very beautiful though.” He glanced over at you. But your eyes were transfixed on the sky.

“Yes it is…” you said softly. “I've never been in the country before…” you looked to him, “is it completely different from here?”

“Yes. Very different. For one, we don't have maids in the country.” He poked your arm.

“Ha ha” you rolled your eyes. But… something suddenly caught your attention.

“Did you hear that?” You sat up straight.

“Hear what?” Mateo asked.

“It sounded like…” you stood up. You suddenly felt very surrounded. “It sounded like breathing…” you pulled your arms close to yourself.

Mateo stood up and took one of your hands. “Are you sure?” He asked.

“Yes I'm sure! It's freaking me out.” You squeezed his hand, trying to find comfort.

“...maybe you should go home…” Mateo suggested. “I don't want you feeling unsafe.” He frowned.

“T-that's a good idea…” you let go of his hand and began to walk.

“Wait! Don't you want me to walk you home?” Mateo asked. He sounded a little disappointed.

“N-no… that's not a good idea. Believe me.” You sighed. “I'll… I'll see you at the dry cleaners…” you tried to give him a smile as you turned away.

You were all alone now. The bugs had stopped their buzzing, and all you could hear was your own footsteps.

You were almost back though! Just one more block and you'd finally feel safe again! Well… close to safe.

In fact. You could even see the manor in the dista-”OW!”

You felt a hard hit in the back of your head as you fell onto the concrete. You could hear a girl giggling as your vision blurred into black.


	6. The rescue

“Euugh” you slowly lifted your head. It felt like someone had beat it in with a bat. “Wh-” you opened your eyes. You were laying inside of a tub full of water and ice. “Where...am I?” You could feel your heart beating faster and faster.

You appeared to be in a dark, shabby looking room. You tried to stand, but your hands were chained to the tub. What the hell was going on?!

“Blackhat?!” You called out for him.

“HELLOOOOO!” You yelled louder. “IS THIS BECAUSE I WENT ON A DATE?”

“Hehehe!” Your head whipped towards the sound of laughter.

“D-dementia?” You asked hopefully.

“No no silly!” A little girl stepped out into the light. She was about 3 feet tall, wore a purple dress, and had two large blonde ponytails. “It's me! Mary Dahl.” She pinched your cheek.

___

“SLAAAAAAAAAAAVE!” Blackhat screeched. He had been calling you for 10 minutes now!

“YOUD BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE FOR THIS OR ELSE IM HANGING YOU FROM THE CEILING BY YOUR TOES!” No response? FINE!

“Where is that stupid girl!?” He stomped out of his office and began to search.

“DEMENTIA!” He screamed.

“Yes?~” dementia popped up behind him and pulled him into a one sided hug.

“You didn't kill the maid did you?” He growled.

“No!” Dementia gasped. “Why is she dead?!” Dementia clung to Blackhat.

“She's going to be” Blackhat pushed dementia off of him and continued.

“505!” He yelled as he stomped down the stairs. The bright blue bear waddled over to him. He had his tongue sticking out, what an idiot.

“505 have you seen the maid?” Blackhat asked with a scowl.

505 shook his head no. “Eugh of course not.” Blackhat crossed his arms. There was only one person left to ask now… flug.

“FLUG!” Blackhat ran down the stairs to the lab. “FLUG WHERE IS MY SLAVE!?”

Dr. Flug twisted around in fear to look at Blackhat. “A-ah! S-sir! You uh- what?” He stuttered. He seemed more scared than usual.

“You heard me” Blackhat ground his teeth as he walked up to flug. “Where?! is?!she?!”

“S-she uh- she is- she's not here?” Flug felt the color drain from his face. “Oh god” he whispered.

Blackhat pushed him to the floor. “CHECK HER TRACKER!”

Flugs eyes widened as he looked at Blackhat. “I-it's-its-the tracker its-” he backed under his table. “She's not wearing it”

___

Mary dragged a stool up behind you. “W-what are you doing?” You asked worriedly. You could feel a surge of panic pass through you.

There was something off about this girl, and it wasn't just the fact that she showed up while your were chained inside a icey tub of death.

“Ooooh I'm just gonna ask you some questions! You tell me answers,” Mary twisted her hair around her fingers, “and if I don't like em’ then you get dunked!” She giggled.

“Gots it?”

“Y-yes” you grimaced.

“Goody! First question.” Mary stepped onto the stool and hovered over you now, “where does Mr. Blackhat keep his stock?”

“I-I don't-” Mary stepped on your head and pushed you under into the cold water.

“WRONG!” Mary scowled and lifted her foot away again. “Where does Mr. Blackhat keep his stock?!”

“I don't know! ” you swallowed as much air as you could, “I-I'm just a maid!”

“Don't tell me that crud!” Mary kicked the back of your head. “I saw you in the commercial!”

“What?” A commercial? You don't remember- oh. Oh no. “H-how many villains see those commercials?!” You asked.

Mary tapped her foot annoyedly, “ooh a lot of villains. You know that though~” she sat down on the stool and leaned onto your head.

“But I'm just a maid! Didn't you see what I was wearing?”

Mary thought for a second, “oh yeah! I thought that was a kink or something.” She laughed. For a second… she had sounded like a full grown woman to you.

“HAH! Wait until all those villains find out blackhats got a maid. I bet he's desperate for help if he needed YOU to help in a commercial. Everyone's going to be so dissappinted! They've all taken quite an interest in you~”

“Th-they have?”

“Mhm! It ain't often you see a newbie at Blackhat inc.” Mary rolled her eyes. “So what, you actually are just a lowsy maid? A kitchen wench?”

“Yes! I'm only a maid. All I do is clean!”

Mary hopped off the stool, “then you are of no use to me” she sighed and stepped over to a door.

“MAX!” She screamed, as a large man stomped into the room.

“Yes?” He asked. HE WAS A GIANT! Even taller than blackhat! He must be like… 10 feet tall!

“Maxy~ would you be a dear and hang miss maid up to dry?” Mary's eye twitched as she smiled up at him.

“Yes miss Dahl.” Max stepped over her and ripped the chains off of your hands.

It was like you weighed nothing to him! He tossed you over his shoulder and walked over to another set of chains, these hanging from the ceiling.

Max clipped you into the chains and stomped out of the room again. Now it was just you…

You shivered as you hung in the air. Your clothes dripped water onto the floor under you. Your arms felt so sore… you wished they would just fall off.

“Ughhhhhh” you groaned. How could you have gotten into this mess? You had just wanted to feel normal again. “Gah, I'm such an IDIOT!” You kicked yourself.

“Yes you are!” Mary slipped into the room again. She was holding a knife.

You stared down at her in disdain. “You little shit what do you want?” You growled.

“Naughty naughty! Miss maids got a mouth on her!” Mary waved the knife around. “Maybe I should teach her a lesson…” Mary stepped towards you.

“GET AWAY FROM ME!” You kicked your legs, but alas! She was too short to reach.   
Mary raised the knife up and cut into your ankle.

“AGHHH!” You writhed in pain as blood began to pour out.

“HELP!” You screamed, “SOMEBODY HELP”

“Hehehe! Nobody's going to-” but Mary's monologue was cut short by a bright flash of white crashing into the room!

“Wh-what the” you looked around in confusion.

“A-ACK!” You heard Mary scream. There was a thudding sound as she was thrown into a wall.

“HOW DARE YOU” You heard a familiar voice call out.

Wait… could… could it be?

“You villain! How dare you capture such an innocent woman!” Your rescuer looked towards you, “such a good, and.. and b-beautiful..” he shook his head. “HOW DARE YOU KIDNAP A WOMAN!”

“She deserved it!” Mary growled. “SHES WORKING FOR-” your rescuer covered her mouth.

“ZIP IT BABY DOLL! Your days of crime have been brought to an end! YOU SHALL BE BROUGHT TO JUSTICE!” His noble voice yelled out. “And you,” he turned back to you, “I shall be back shortly to free you!” With another bright flash they seemed to vanish.

You could hear helicopters and cop cars outside. “Hello?” You called out. “IM UP HERE!” You yelled. You hoped a cop would come up here all ready and get you down.

There was another loud crashing sound downstairs as you assumed max was being knocked out.

“Hello?” You called out quieter.

Your hero swooped into the room again and hovered in front of you. “Don't worry dear, I'll have you out in a pinch! Commander fi-”

“I know who you are.” You laughed lightly. Wow, was he… blushing? Or was that just cop car lights?

The commander ripped the chains off your arm and slowly landed you back on the ground outside.

“Thankyou…” you smiled up at him. “You uh… you can put me down now if you'd like”

“Oh! Right!”

“Commander commander!” You both looked towards the new voice. A familiar looking reporter ran up to you.

“Commander is it true that you just saved this young girl from our city's very own Baby doll criminal?”

“Why yes I did! But really, what else could I do after-”

“Yes I see. You must be very excited! She seemed to be one of the most wanted criminals in the city!” The reported smiled. “So who are you then?” She pointed her microphone towards you.

“M-me?” You stuttered. “I- I uh…” you blushed as you looked between her and the camera.

“I-I'm not really-”

“What she's trying to say is, she is a close friend of mine, and though that's true, she'd like to keep her privacy.” The commander butted in for you. (And thank god he did)

“Ooh friends?” The reported looked into the camera, “is it possible that the commander now has a new love interest in his life?”

“N-no it's not like-” you tried to explain.

“Tune in next time for more info on the situation! Back to you Paul!”

___

“WHAT?!” Blackhat lifted up his tv and through it through a window. “THAT TRAITOROUS VIPER!” He was searching with anger.

“THAT LITTLE WITCH IS DATING MY ARCH NEMESIS?!” He ripped at his skin trying to find some kind of comfort, or some kind of worse pain.

“FLUG!” He shouted for the small scientist.

Flug quickly limped into the room. His arm was covered in bandages, and it seemed he was having problems standing.

“Y-y-yes? Yes sir?” He was shaking very violently.

“WHERE IS THE NEAREST CHILDREN'S HOSPITAL?!” He screeched.

“I-I I think a few hours away sir!”

“EUGH!” Blackhat began to pace, “WHAT ABOUT A CHARITY?!”

“T-there's one a-about a mile away”

“PERFECT. ILL BE BACK IN 5 HOURS.” Blackhats eyes seemed to be full of hellfire as his back ripped open into two large bat wings.

He burst through the ceiling and sped away to the charity.

“O-oh dear” Flug leaned against the wall and grimaced. “I hope he doesn't spot any nuns on the way…”


	7. I need a hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You need a hero! Youre holding out until the end of the night! He's gotta be fast and he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fresh from a fight!

You blinked as the reporter stepped away. What even WAS THAT?! She didn't even bother to find out if you dating the commander was even true! What kind of reporter is she?

“Uh…” you looked up at the commander. He seemed to be trying to say something.

“I uh- sorry about lois. She likes to… bend the truth a lot.” Wow he was as red as a fire truck.

“Yeah, I noticed.. hehahah..” you gave out a fake laugh. “It's probably not best that people think I'm with you.”

“Well then, Would you like me to escort you home?” The hero offered.

You nodded and took his hand. Yes home! That sounded like a wonderful idea! You'd be in your apartment, alone, and- and unprotected. On second thought…

“Actually I don't want to go home  
I'm terrified right now.” You grimaced.

“You seem pretty calm to me” he raised a brow.

“I'm good under pressure I guess. But, that doesn't mean I'm not scared.” You looked down and rubbed your arm. “Being kidnapped is traumatic man. And m-Mary said that other villains have taken interest in me. I just don't feel safe”

“I understand.” He nodded, “you could stay with me until you feel safe again. But you know, that would only push those dating rumors onto us further and-”

“YES PLEASE” you gasped. Realizing what you did you coughed and tried to straighten your face, “I- I mean that sounds very good.” Haha ooooh dear. But really, people thinking you were dating a giant hunk of a hero? Don't mind if you do! You just hoped he wouldn't find you thinking that creepy.

The commander gave you a small smirk as he picked you up, “alright then m’lady, let's go back to my headquarters.”

Up into the air he leapt! It was so breathe taking up here! Tears streaked from your eyes as you looked down at the sparkling city. The air was so cool as it blew through your hair! You leaned up against the commander and snuggled into him.

“Brr” you shivered a little. “It's so beautiful up here!” You smiled at the sights. You could see so many stars up here too! They glittered down onto the city windows.

“It is, isn't it? I guess I've gotten used to it.” He chuckled.

“Oh… that's too bad.” You sighed. “It's really quite lovely.”

The commander glanced down at you, “yes it is.” He smiled lightly, “it's better with company. Though all the other heroes have recently been spreading out more, so I don't get many guests.”

Wow. That was kind of das to hear. The poor guy must be so lonely! But you didn't really know how to offer help with that without bringing up dating. You sat in silence for a moment trying to think of something to say.

“Do you need to knock me out or anything?” The commander almost dropped you. Wow. Great topic you chose.

“WHAT?!” He gasped. What kind of girl was he carrying?!

“I-I meant to take me to headquarters! Isn't it- isn't it like a secret or something?”

“O-oh! Thank heavens. No it's not very secret.” He sighed in relief. “We're almost there though.”

“Where is it?” You asked curiously.

“Just over this lake.” He smiled. “ it's a cozy little place.”

___

He was right! This place WAS cozy. It had a cute little fireplace, a big squishy couch, fuzzy blankets, all that cozy stuff! The commander had gone into another room to change clothes.

“This place is beautiful!” You swung your arms up and spun. “Do you live here all alone?”

The commander's face turned a light pink at the question.

“I-oh. I'm sorry that was- probably not an appropriate question.” Your eyes widened as you realized this.

The commander stepped towards you. “No no it's alright!” He lifted your chin softly so he could see you better. “I'm alone a lot.”

“I see” you blinked. Wait were you staring now? “I uh, I know how that feels.” You moved away and sat down on the couch.

Why were you avoiding this topic now? You did like the commander. You definitely found him attractive. And he seemed really nice. Why are you avoiding him?

Hmm… Blackhat! He was a good person to blame this on! That possessive creep had you scared even when you were miles and miles away from him! But really, what if he DID find you again? And found about the commander? He would absolutely KILL you over that! You couldn't risk that. Even if the commander was a perfectly perfect guy with nice hair and good morals and- you know what? Screw Blackhat. You're gonna date this super man. Or… at least tell him that you're interested. You couldn't really force him to date you.

“So is hero work your only job, commander?”

“Hah, well yes it is,” he slowly pulled off his mask and sat on the table in front of you. He had very pretty brown eyes.

“And, commander is kind of a long title. You can call me Cam.”

“Well ok Cam,” you leaned forward, “why so non secretive with me? Is Commander fist fight is actually mild mannered lover boy?” You joked.

“Haha!” He laughed! No one ever laughs at your jokes! “I suppose you could put it like that.” He smiled at you.

“So what is your job then?” He asked, leaning towards you.

“Hmmm,” you scratched your chin, “how about you guess?”

“Ok ok,” he rolled his eyes, “let's see, you're an actress!”

“I wish!” You giggled.

“You're a mob boss!”

“Hah! No way.”

“Hmmm. You're secretly an evil mastermind!” He joked.

Oh god. You felt your heart jump a bit. Does- does he know you work-no not work. *worked for Blackhat? What would he do to you if he did?

“H-hah ha” you faked a laugh. “Not me.”

Cam raised a brow, “huh, well what then?” Thank god he changed the subject.

“I am a maid, actually.” You smiled. Your heart was still beating out of your chest.

“Oooh a maid! Fancy that!” Cam grinned. “Maid I ask you a question?”

“Pffft oh god that was a bad pun.” You held down your laughter, “and yes. Ask away.”

“So, you said that the city looked pretty right?”

“Yes I did” you nodded. Where was he going with this?

“Well, how would you like to see something even better?”

“Like what?” What could possibly be better than that view? You looked at him suspiciously as he held his hand out towards yours.

“You'll have to trust me.”

You looked down at his hand. He had rescued you from that creepy girl, and he had been super nice since then. Surely you could trust him. “Ok…” you set your hand in his. He stood up and led you outside. It was almost sunrise outside now. The sky was turning a light shade of pink and orange.

“Wow” you tried to take it all in. “It's gorgeous.”

You both walked down to the beach next to the lake and sat down. The stars were still blinking quietly above as the sky began to brighten more and more. The moon was slowly sweeping away over the horizon. Cam squeezed your hand lightly.

“Yes?” You looked to him. His eyes seemed to be filled with so much gentleness, and peace.

He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it

“Come on! Don't tell me one of the bravest heroes of this century is scared to say something to a random maid.” You laughed.

“Hah..” he chuckled. “It's just, that reporter got me thinking. And I never think this way. But she has me thinking, that… maybe we could- never mind.”

“We could what?” You asked gently. You could feel your face heating up now. This was your chance! You could tell that you liked him!

“...” cam sighed. “I-I'm not at liberty to say.”

“Well, may I say something then?” Your heart was beating out of your chest now.

Cam nodded. You lifted your hand up to his face and pulled him closer to you. His lips slowly, and softly fell onto yours as you embraced. He seemed surprised at first, (you as well, how bold of you!) but he quickly wrapped his arms around your shoulders and began to kiss you back.

As you pulled away from him you could see his face was a bright red. “What?” You giggled at his reaction.

“I-it's just!” He began to laugh with you, “your face is as pink as the sky right now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh so mushy gushy and romancy


	8. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are going on a date with Cam!

  
“Hey cam?” You peeked into his room. “Are you almost ready?”

Cam was slipping on a shirt as he turned to look at you. “Yeah I'm ready.”

You snorted, “cam, you still have the mask on.”

“Hm?” He touched his face, “ah it seems I do!” He laughed. “They're just so comfortable though. You want to wear one too? I'm sure I have a red one here you can use.”

“Why red?” You leaned onto the door post.

“It matches your shoes.” He waved his hand lazily as he began to search. You walked up behind him and placed a hand on his back.

“I think I'll go without.” You pecked him on his cheek.

“Hah, ok then. “ he scratched his head. “Shall we?” He lifted his arm, which you wrapped yours around.

___

Cam and you were going on a date tonight! You were very excited. You had it all planned out!

“Ok, so I was thinking first we go for a walk around the city, just sight seeing, and then we go to this one fancy restaurant, but if you're not in the mood for that then we can go to Burger King or something. And then after that we could continue the walk down towar-”

Cam kissed the top of your head. “Let's just see how the beginning part goes. Ok?” He smiled.

You blushed up at him. “Y-yeah that sounds good!” You smiled. You had been so worried about this date, you were over thinking it.

Down the streets you walked. You peeked into a window of a shop excitedly. “Cam!” You pointed at a dress in the window. “This was what I was talking about!” You bounced up and down on your heels.

“Isn't it adorable?” You grinned at him looking for a reaction.

Cam scratched his head and looked at it, “I don't know much about dresses, heh… but uh-” he looked at your face, “yeah it's adorable!” He grabbed your hand.

“I'm glad you think so! I've been thinking I might buy it once I've saved up enough…” you glanced at it again.

“I'm sure you'll look lovely in it” cam winked at you and kissed your hand.

“COMMANDER!” You both looked up to the person who had shouted his name.

“COMMANDER!” Lois the reporter rushed towards you two.

“Chuck get the camera ready,” she pointed to a man with a large camera on his arm. He gave a quick thumbs up and began counting down.

“Hello, I'm Lois Lane. I'm with the commander right now, and we are confirming his new relationship with this young anonymous woman.” She gestured to you.

You quickly ducked behind Cam so you wouldn't be seen. Lois reached behind him and yanked you into view of the camera. Her grip was surprisingly strong, as her nails dug into your arm.

“Don't worry sweetie we'll censor your face.” She gave you a grin that made her look like she wanted to bite your head off.

“Ahah… ok”

“Anyways! So miss is it true you and the big time super hero are a exclusive couple now?”

“Uhhh” you looked at cam. “Yes.” You reached for his hand.

“I see! And cam, there have been some major rumors going around lately that I feel you should dispel.”

“And what are those?” He asked.

“People have, haha people have been saying that you and I are still together, and this relationship is actually a scandal!”

“Well that's not true.” Cam pulled you close to him. “We ended that a long time ago Lois. Don't worry, your reputation will survive as-”

A large crash sounded down the street. You could hear people begin to scream. “BE RIGHT BACK” cam ripped his shirt off to reveal his suit as he ran towards the commotion.

“BE CAREFUL!” You yelled. You tried to chase after him but Lois still had a death grip on your arm.

“Hold on sweetie! It's not safe there!” She pulled you back.

“You're a reporter, shouldn't you be going to investigate?” You asked as you tried to pull away again.

“No no! Let's finish our interview while he's gone though.” Lois turned you back to the camera and pushed you down onto your knees.

“What are you d-” you felt her grab your hair roughly.

“So, miss maid. You've been whoring yourself out to a hero?” Her voice sounded gruff.

“How do you know I'm a-!” She pulled harder on your hair. “AGH!” You winced.

“You're a traitor aren't you maid? You're a wretched little-”

“U-uh b-boss!” Wait… you knew that voice.

“WHAT?!”

“W-we should hurry!”

“IN A MINUTE!” Lois pulled you to your feet by your hair. “The maid needs to learn a lesson!” She growled.

You stomped your foot onto her toe. “AGH!” She let go of your hair! Now was your chance! You sprinted towards cam and screamed, “HELP!”

“YOU LOUSY” Lois grabbed you and pulled you to the ground. A wig fell off of her head.

“B-BLACKHAT?!” You should have known!

“YES YOU IDIOT!” He began to claw at you.

“Get- OFF OF ME!” You pushed her away. “CAM!” You screamed. “CAM HELP!”

“S-sir! Flug pulled his mask off to reveal his paper bag. “W-we have to go!”

“IN A MINUTE! I have to teach her a lesson!” He growled. “GO START THE CAR”

Blackhat looked back to you. You scowled up at him. “CA-” Blackhat slammed his hand over your mouth. “SHUT UP AND LISTEN! Your little boy friend is coming back soon, when he gets here you aren't going to tell him what happened, are you?” He smirked, “because if you do, I'll tell him you've been lying to him this whole time, that you are a master minded criminal, and that you have been spying on him.” He lifted his hand away.

You spit on his face. He looked like he was about to slap you, until he slowly wiped it off. “Hah, you are SO lucky I have limited time. Here's what's going to happen. You are going to leave him. Tell him you feel safe now! That you're ready to go home.”

“Screw you” you growled.

Blackhat stood up and picked up his wig. “It's up to you dear.” He dusted himself off. “Being arrested by your own boy friend sounds very fun to see. Maybe I'll just tell him when he-”

“NO!” You pushed yourself up. “D-don't tell him!” Your voice was thick with desperation.

“No?” Blackhat gave a fake gasp, “but that means you're going to follow my plan!”

“Shut up.” You scowled and stood up. “I'm only doing this for him.”

“Think what you want.” Blackhat pulled the wig back onto his head and changed his form back to Lois lanes.

“Hi commander!” He called to him. You turned to see cam. He was covered in cuts.

“CAM!” You ran towards him and hugged him. You began to shake as tears fell down your face and sank into the fabric of his suit.

“W-what's wrong?” He asked as he hugged you back. You glanced over at “Lois” and back to cam, “I-it's nothing. I was…. just worried about you.”

“Hm hm! We both were!” Lois smiled. “Oh I'd better get going! But real quick before I leave, can I have a quick word with her?”

You nodded and pushed away from cam. “Yes, you can.” You stifled your sniffles and walked up to her.

Lois leaned next to your ear, “you have 3 days to leave him. If you miss my deadline, I will broadcast your little secret to everyone in the city. Think carefully. I'll be waiting”

You stepped back to cam and hugged his arm. “Ta ta love birds! I'll see you real soon!” And with that, you and cam walked away.

___

You walked into an ice cream store with cam and sat down in a little booth. “Haha, my shoulders are so big, I barely fit!” Cam had been trying to cheer you up for the past 20 minutes now.

“Hah…” you leaned onto your elbow and gave a shaky smile.

“Hey,” cam took your free hand in his and squeezed it. “You can tell me what's wrong. You know that, right?”

But you couldn't. He would send you away forever if he knew… and if you don't tell him and stay, he'll find out anyway… and if you leave… you'll be away from him forever. There was no way around this…

“O-of course.” You lied, “Id tell you anything.” Your heart ached so much.

“Then please te-”

“Cookie dough.” You mumbled.

“What?”

“Can we get cookie dough for a flavor?” You asked quietly.

“Uh...sure. I'll go… I'll go order it for you.” Cam stood and went to get in line.

Now was your chance to think. How were you going to leave him? You could… sneak out. But that would break his heart. You could tell the truth. But then he'd send you away. You could… you could tell him you want to go back your old apartment. That might work. Yeah… that would work.

“Hey, I got it.” cam set a bowl with 3 scoops in front of you. “I thought we could share it.” He smiled.

“Thank you.” You shakily picked up a spoon and poked the ice cream.

Cam watched you do this for about a minute until he set his hand on yours again.

“Hey”

“Hi…”

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“A penny?” You looked up at him. “Is it a lucky penny?” You asked.

“It'd be lucky for me if you told me what was wrong.”

“Hah. That would make cents.” You chuckled quietly.

“Maybe I should coin the phrase?” Cam joked with you.

“Haha..” you sniffled. Your eyes started to sting again.

“Hey hey, it's ok.” Cam wiped a tear away. “What is it?”

“I-I just want a normal life” you you laid your head down on the table. “I just want to- to- to be happy. And- and I want- want to be with you” you were shaking the table now as you cried.

“Shhhhh,” cam moved around the booth next to you. “Shhhhhhhh,” he softly rubbed his hand on your back. “It's ok. I'm here. We're together.” He lifted your head up and smiled at you, “I can't promise you happiness, or a normal life, but I will always be here for you.” He pulled you into a hug. You cried into his shirt now. It smelled like rain on it. It was comforting.

“I-I love you” you whispered.

Cam closed his eyes and continued to rub your back, “I love you too dear. So, so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh yikers didn't expect that did you?


	9. The return

“WHAT IS TAKING HER SO LONG?!” Blackhat was pacing back and forth in his living room.

“Sir- sir it's only been 2 days. She still has 1 to-to leave him. Shell be- be back soon” flug was sitting at the coffee table scribbling on a piece of a paper.

“SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT IN THE FIRST PLACE!” Blackhat spat.

Flug looked up from his paper to him. “Sir, the point is she's coming to back. D-don't worry! I'm sure 5-505 can handle the housework until she's back.”

Blackhat crossed his arms and grumbled. “That reminds me, 505!” He called the bear into the room.

“Baroo?” 505 flopped down next to flug and looked at Blackhat.

“You are not going to do any cleaning anymore.”

“WHAT?” Flug looked up at him. “S-sir you don't mean-”

“I DO!” Blackhat snarled. “That little maid is going to be worked to DEATH when she gets back! She can't seduce you into taking off her tracker if she can barely stay awake.” Blackhat ground his teeth.

“A-ah sir?” Flug stood up. “I-I just remembered, I- I uh- since you were so mad that- that I had taken the tracker off… I made- I made a new one.”

“And how's this new one any better?”

“Y-you see, I- I wouldn't have to inject it into her arm.”

___

“Hey cam?” You were sitting on the couch. “Could you come here for a minute?”

“Of course!” Cam jumped over the back of the couch and laid up side down to look at you. “What's up?”

“I-I've been thinking.” You fidgeted with your fingers a bit. “That- that it may be a good time for me to move back to- to my apartment.”

“What?” Cam twisted around, “what do you mean? Are you- are you not happy here?”

“No I am! It's just that-” you sighed. “ I said I'd stay till I felt safe.”

“I see.” Cam nodded. “It's probably for the best anyways…”

“I'm not breaking up with you cam” you grabbed his hand. “I'm just going home.” You smiled at him. Oh good gravy this was hurting you. He looked so sad, you couldn't stand lying to him.

“When would you like to go? A week?” He asked hopefully.

“Actually, I was wanting to go home tomorrow.” You leaned onto his shoulder.

“Tomorrow? Why the rush?” He asked. “Trying to escape the reporters?” He chuckled.

“Yeah,” you stared down at the floor. “Reporters”

“Well what would you like to do for your last night staying with me?”

“I was hoping we could just sit together. Talk. Watch a bad movie, bake brownies… go bowling.” You mumbled.

“That sounds perfect.” Cam lifted your hand up and kissed it. “I'll start the brownies, you choose the movie. Ok?”

You smiled at him, “ok.” You pushed yourself up and walked over to the movie selections. There were a lot of Disney movies, some comedies, and random action movies. “Oh hey,” you lifted up a movie, “how about this for a bad movie?”

“Hmm,” cam looked over at you from the kitchen. “The room? I bought that as a joke!”

“It's perfect!” You pulled out the disk and put it in the DVD player. You looked at the couch and over to cam, “hey babe?” You called to him.

“Yeah?”

“Don't look in here I'm making a surprise!” You grinned. “No x-ray vision either! I don't want you to spoil the fun!” You giggled.

“Fine fine” cam rolled his eyes and continued with the brownies.

You pulled pillows out of the bedroom, and off of the extra chairs and laid them out. You then pushed the couch back a few feet and propped up the cushions.

“You'd better not be going down my super secret hero hatch!” Cam joked.

“Your what?” You snorted as you draped a blanket over the top.

“I heard you moving the couch so I made a-” cam cut himself off, “ah never mind the jokes dead.”

“No no!” You laughed, “go on it was good!”

“Ehhh” cam poured the batter into a pan and put it into the oven.

“Aww come on baaabe” you imitated a character from the movie you were about to watch.

Cam poked his head out of the kitchen and covered his eyes, “please never do that ever again” he chuckled.

“Baaabe”

“Nooooooo!” He peeked through his fingers at the living room. “Woah!” He walked into the room. “You made a….”

“I made a fort!” You grinned. “Don't worry, I'll clean it up later.” You stood and kissed him on the cheek. “I thought it'd be more fun to watch in a fort”

“Mmm I think you were right” cam tilted your head up and kissed you back. It was a long and pleasant kiss. That is until you smelled something burning.

“Cam?” You pulled away.

“Yeah?”

“The brownies are burning.”

“OH CRAP!” Cam ran back into the kitchen.

“How did they even cook that fast?!” You called after him.

“I set the oven to 1000 so they'd cook in only a minute!”

Your jaw dropped. “Cam! That's how you burn houses down!”

Cam dropped the pan onto the stove top and quickly shut the oven off. “Well I didn't know that!”

Wow your boyfriend was a numbskull.

“Babe,” you walked over to him and patted his back, “I love you, but next time follow the directions on the box.”

Cam sighed as he looked down at the burnt brownies. “Sorry about the brownies.”

“It's ok” you pulled a knife out of a drawer. “I've eaten worse. 5.0-” you cut yourself off.

“Who?” Cam raised a brow.

“Uhhh fffff…. fido. Fido my… brother. Made undercooked lasagna once.”

“Your brother… Fido.”

“Yes.”

“Really?” Cam didn't seem too convinced.

“My uh- parent had a strange way of naming people!”

“Your parent? As in only one?”

“...yes” oh god you're going to die if this goes on any longer. “Lets watch that movie!” You ran out of the room and pressed the play button.

“Uhh... ok!”

___

You blinked your eyes open slowly as you felt wind rush through your hair. “Cam?” You looked up at him. “What time is it?” Your voice was whispery as you spoke.

“It's 7 am.” Cam responded.

“Why are we flying in the sky?” You asked sleepily. You rubbed your eyes tiredly.

“I'm taking you to your apartment.” Cam hovered above the city now. “What's the name of it?”

“It's-” you yawned, “blackhat”

“It's what?” Cam asked again. “Did you say Blackhat?”

Your eyes popped open. “No!” You gasped, “I said- I said meadowlark! Meadowlark apartments!”

Cam looked at you skeptically, “are you sure?”

“Yes it's definitely meadowlark.”

“Okay…” cam swooped down into the city and landed in front of your apartment. “Would you like me to walk you up?”

“No, I think I'll be fine… but, do you think I could get your number? I didn't need it while I was living with you, but now…”

“Oh of course!” Cam picked a receipt up off the ground and pulled a pencil out of his pocket. He quickly scribbled a number onto the paper and handed it to you. “There you go” he smiled.

“Thank you.” You leaned up and kissed him. “I'll call you as soon as I can” you smiled at him.

“I look forward to it!” Cam waved as he stepped away from the building and leapt into the sky.

“I do too…” you whispered. You turned around and pushed the door open to the building.

“Well well, look who's back! Ya missed yer payment.” An annoying man named frank sat at the front desk.

You scowled and looked at him. “I did Frank?” You gasped fakely, “oh I'm sorry my being kidnapped and traumatized was so inconvenient for you! Calm down man. I'll pay you later ok?” You turned on your heel and stomped up the stairs.

___

Finally! You slammed your door behind you and slid down to the floor. “Home at last!” You groaned and kicked your shoes off.

“Aghhh that sweet smell of sweaty feet and old pillows.” You pushed yourself up and walked over to the couch. “Guhhhh” you flopped onto it and sighed tiredly. “Finally.” Your voice was muffled by the cushions.

The small creaking of the floorboards, the settled dust on the shelves, and dirty dishes in the sink, you were so happy to be back. All that seemed missing was… cam. You closed your eyes and tried to fall asleep again. You imagined cam being there with you. It was as if you could actually feel his fingers running through your hair… feel his slow calming breath fall onto your neck…

Wait.

Wait a second.

You squinted open an eye and looked up. “AHHH-” you scrambled off of the couch and crawled over to the wall. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY APARTMENT?!”

Blackhat seemed to be inspecting a lamp next to the couch. “You have very tacky decorations.” He walked over to a shelf and picked a book up. “How to get good looking men?” He read the title with a chuckle. “Lonely are we?”

“Get out of my apartment” your heart was beating out of your chest now.

“How did you stand living here?” Blackhat looked around. “There isn't even a bed! Your bathroom is connected to the kitchen!”

“There is a bed! It's the couch.” You scowled. “It's none of your business anyways!”

Blackhat rolled his eyes and walked over to your dresser.

“DON'T LOOK IN THERE” you jumped up and hit your head on a shelf.

“HAH!” Blackhat snorted as he looked at you, “you are such a clutz!”

You held your head in pain as Blackhat opened a drawer. “Ooooh how scandalous,” Blackhat held up a pair of mismatched socks and looked over to you. “Pfft! Your face right now! It's as pink as the sky out there!” He chortled.

“What do you want?” You were growing frustrated.

“Oh I came here to reclaim my maid. But now I'm thinking maybe I should just stay here?”

“NO” you yelled.

“Hmm.” Blackhat closed the drawer and walked up to you. “Does that mean you're coming with me then?” He smirked and lifted your head up.

“Yes” you shoved his hand away. “Let me pack some things though.” You pulled him over to the couch and pushed him onto it.

“Hmm someone's being rough” Blackhat leaned onto his elbow and grinned at you.

“Shut up” you picked up a bag and began to stuff your clothes into it.

“Hmm that's a cute shirt” Blackhat was leaning over your shoulder.

“Get on the couch. Now ” you scowled.

“I think you've packed enough. Let's go.” Blackhat grabbed your arm roughly.

“Wait I need-”

But it was too late. You could feel the ground crumbling beneath you as you fell onto blackhats unkempt lawn.

“Ughhh” you held your head and looked around. “What the hell happened to this place? It looks like a tornado came through!”

“Hell happened. You'd better get cleaning slave,” Blackhat elbowed you in your side, knocking the air out of you. “You're the only one cleaning now.”


	10. The return part 2

You pushed the door open to the manor with a loud creaking sound. “HEY! THE MAID IS BACK!” Dementia yelled from the rafters above.

“YES SHE IS, YOU ARE TO LEAVE HER ALONE” Blackhat yelled up at her with disdain and turned towards you. “Your new uniform is laying on your bed. Once you put it on you are to go to the lab and see doctor flug. Understand?”

You silently nodded and began to climb the stairs to your room.

“Ah ah ah!” Blackhat grabbed your wrist. “You aren't staying up there anymore.” He grinned.

“Then where am I-”

Blackhat yanked on your arm, caused you to fall down the stairs onto the dirty floor.

“Follow me” he suppressed a laugh as you stood up and brushed the dirt off of your shirt.

Blackhat lead you down a long and dark hall, through a large wooden doorway and down a spiral staircase. At the bottom sat what looked like a closet more than a bed room.

“Here we are!” He gave you a toothy grin and pushed open the door.

The room was slightly bigger than you had anticipated, but still pretty much the size of a closet. There was a twin size mattress that took up half of the room, and the other half was a small open space. There was also a door on the left, and what looked like a trap door in the middle of the floor.

“This is a room?” You looked at Blackhat like he was crazy.

“Yes, and you should be very appreciative that I'm giving you one at all!” He pushed you inside of the small room. Your head smacked into the lightbulb that hung from the ceiling.

“While you were gone I realized I had been too nice to you,” Blackhat leaned on the door frame.

Really? He was being nice before now?

“So this is your punishment. You sleep down here, you shower down here, do all of your girl habits down here. And, you are also not to talk to the others.” Blackhat examined one of his claws while he said this.

“Why can't I talk to-”

Blackhat looked up at you with a scowl. “DONT ASK STUPID QUESTIONS”

You backed away from him and sat down on the bed. “Alright!” You sighed. “Could you go now? I need to get to work.” You hated that smile that popped up on his face.

“There's a good maid.” Blackhat tipped his hat and shut the door behind him. You waited for the soft tapping of his shoes to disappear, and began to change into your new uniform.

While you were still down here though, you might as well try to set some things up. You pushed the door on the left open to find a small bathroom. There was a tiny sink, a toilet, and a shower. The room was covered in mold. “UGH” you shut the door and sighed. You tossed your bag of clothes you had packed onto the small bed and knelt down onto the floor.

“Now… what could this be?” You laid your head on the trapdoor and knocked gently. There was an echoing sound. “Hollow.” You lifted your head back up and grabbed the handle.

You pulled as hard as you could on the door. The hinges made an awful scraping sound as it lifted up. An AWFUL smell entered the small room.

“UGH” you dropped the door and pinched your nose. From what you had glimpsed, it looked like you had a trapdoor leading to the sewers in your room.

“That's disgusting!” You scowled and stood up. You quickly dusted off your skirt and shivered. “I am NEVER opening that again.”

“U-uh, miss maid!” You jumped at the sound of a voice.

“Hello?!” You couldn't find flug anywhere. “Where are you?”

“U-uh look up, there's-there's a speaker in-in your room”

Oh thank god. You had thought there was a camera for a moment. “Why is there a speaker in my room?”

“B-because I-if I needed to con-contact you- then-then”

“Don't hurt yourself flug take your time.” You crossed your arms and sighed.

“Uh- any-anyways, j-jefec- Blackhat wants you to come see me”

You rolled your eyes. “I'll be right there.” You sighed and opened the door to the stairs.

___

You silently stepped into the lab and walked over to flugs work table. Why were you coming to see flug? Didn't Blackhat think you had more important things to do? Like… I don't know… cleaning?!

“J-just- just sit down there” flug shakily pointed at a table.

“Hello to you too,” you frowned and hopped up onto the table.

Flug looked up to you like you had just cursed out his mother. “H-hello?” Yeesh, does no one in this house have manners? Why was a simple hello so uncommon to him?

Flug shrugged off the greeting and picked up a large looking needle.

“W-what's that?!” You pulled your legs up in front of you defensively.

“It's-it's a needle” Flug walked over to you.

“Do NOT STICK THAT THING IN ME” you raised your voice in fear.

“I-I just have to put-”

NOPE! He wasn't putting nothing in no one! You leaped off the table and ran towards the door. SEE YA SUCKAH!

You sprinted up the steps and began to run down a hall. Blackhat stepped out of a room though! Crap!

“What the-?!” You quickly darted around him and swung your way around a pillar. But Blackhat was somehow in front of you again! Oh HECK!

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU-”

“THERE YOU ARE!”

“OH NO” your eyes widened as you looked between the two of them. “Y-YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME” you pointed at flug.   
  
Both Blackhat and flug seemed surprised at this. Shouldn't you have been pointing at Blackhat?

“P-please! Come back down to the lab so I can-”

“NO WAY HOSAY” you looked around yourself and picked up a large book that had laid on a table next to you.

“Why are you-you acting so freaked out?!” Flug questioned.

“YEAH!” Blackhat crossed his arms. “YOUVE NEVER BEEN AS AFRAID OF ME AS YOU ARE NOW!”

You held your book shield up in defense as they both closed in on you.

“FLUG!” Blackhat looked to him “what did you do?!”

“N-nothing sir! I was just going to give her a shot like you wa-”

Your face turned pale as he spoke of the cursed shot. Your hands were shaking now as you held the book. You could see a devilish glint in your boss's eye.

“Oh, a shot? Is it possible that…” he stepped towards you and smacked the book out of your hands. “Are you afraid of a little shot?” He leaned over you.

You began to sweat as he grabbed your arm and began to pull you towards the lab. “Oh this will be FUN!” He grinned.

Flug sheepishly followed behind you as you were dragged down the stairs and thrown onto a table.

“Th-thank you sir.” Flug nodded to him as Blackhat pinned your wrists above your head. Flug picked up the syringe again and Flicked it a couple times. “N-now don't worry, this won't hurt for long”

You squirmed in blackhats grip. “DONT YOU DARE STAB ME WITH TH-”

“FOR GODS SAKES WOMAN!” Flug was growing frustrated. “IM NOT GONNA STAB YOU” he leaned over you and stuck the needle into your arm.

“AGHHHHHHHH!” You screamed and kicked trying to get that awful price of equipment out of your arm. Blackhat was laughing like a crazy person at your reaction.

“B-BLACKHAT- CA-CAN YOU-” flug shouted over your screaming for help. Blackhat nodded as two metal binds now wrapped around your feet holding your legs down.

Finally it was done. You were panting and shaking as the two monsters let you go.

“Honestly,” flug sighed exasperatedly, “you're as bad as dementia!” Blackhat snorted at his comment and turned to go back up stairs.

“Don't EVER do that again!” You rubbed your arm in pain. God! You were beginning to think flug was as bad as Blackhat!

“I-I won't have to!” Flug set the syringe down and turned towards you. “As long as you don't rip your arm open you'll be fine.” He leaned back onto the counter and wiped some sweat off of his bag. Blackhat was now completely out of the room.

“W-why's that?” You hopped off the table. “What did you put in my arm?”

“It's a tracker. So this time I won't be able to take it off of you”

Oh god. Of course. So now not only was there a listening device in your room, you now had an unremovable tracker in your arm. Great.

“Anything else to add? How about you rip out one of my eyes and replace it with a camera?!” You raised your voice. “Don't stop there though! How about you put a camera in my room too?! Let's add chains to my feet! Let's rip out my tongue so I can't call for help!”

Flug crossed his arms and looked down at the floor. He didn't speak a word.

“What? Have nothing to say mr mad scientist?” You rubbed your arm again. It felt really sore.

“You…” flug mumbled, “you can get back to… back to work now.”

Hah. Of course. To think you had thought he was better than the others. Looks like all you had now was 5.0.5. And even then, Blackhat said you couldn't talk to them. You sighed and walked towards the door. Your last conversation you would have with another person ended up being a completely cruddy one.

You entered the main hall again and set to work. There was a lot to be done now. It was 11 am too. Not a lot of time. You set to sweep the halls first. The dusty floorboards creaked under your feet as the dirt slowly began to pile up. After which, you began to mop. The floors now showed reflections in them. You smiled down at yourself, but it quickly fell.

“Ugh.” You rubbed your eyes and shoved the mop into the bucket of water. You wished cam were here… he'd tell you a joke right about now. Or he'd be making grilled cheese. He liked to dip his grilled cheese in ketchup. You had thought that was cute.

You bit your lip as you thought about him. You couldn't let yourself cry now. Not now. No one was going to get to see you cry anymore.

You swallowed the lump in your throats and continued to clean. Soon the floors were finished, then the windows, then the dishes, and then the clothes. Finally it was about 2 am.

You sluggishly pulled cleaning supplies down the spiral staircase to your room. You weren't done cleaning yet.

You stepped into your tiny bathroom and began to scrub the walls.

“H-hey..” you heard flugs voice on the speaker.

“What do you want” you scowled up at the speaker, even though you knew he couldn't see you.

“I-i wanted to- I wanted to apologize for earlier.”

“Hm. Apology not accepted.” You huffed as you continued to scrub the walls. You were starting to be able to see the original stone under all of the grime.

“Please!” Flug begged, “let me make it up to you!”

“No” you ignored his pleas. “Why are you even talking to me? Blackhat said I can't talk to anyone. Don't you listen to what your precious boss says?”

“Well-well I thought-”

“Just leave me alone, Doctor. I'm busy right now.”

“How are you busy at two in the morning?”

You slammed the sponge you were holding onto the floor. “BECAUSE IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE THIS PLACE IS HUGE AND I'M ONLY ONE PERSON” you yelled at him. “I'M ALONE. THERE'S NO ONE TO HELP ME, AND EVERYONE IS A BIG DISTRACTION!”

Wow. You hadn't realized you were so angry until now. It kind of felt… good to get that off your chest. Even if it wasn't the healthiest thing to do to another person.

“...” flug didn't respond. Good. Maybe now you could get some peace and quiet.

___

You had just finished cleaning the bathroom now. You flopped down onto your bed with a big sigh. But before you could even shut your eyes, there was a quiet knock at the door.

“Ughhhhh come in” you groaned.

“H-h-hello”

“Oh hey you learned how to say hi. Good job” you waved your hand around tiredly and stared up at the ceiling.

“I-I… yeah uh… I wanted to give you something…”

You lifted your head to look at him. “I don't see anything.” You raised a brow.

“It's uh…. it's in the hallway. Er… staircase. It's uhm… it's kind of a welcoming gift for you”

“Oh joy.” You said sarcastically. “Can't wait to see my slave present.”

“Hah..ha it's um…” flug scratched the back of his neck. “It's for your room actually.

This peaked your interest actually. “Oh?” You sat up and walked to the door. Outside of it sat a little dresser and a small rug.

“Oh” you swept your hand over it and bit your lip. “It's my dresser, and my rug” you knelt down next to it and looked at the side. There was a little flower you had doodled on the old chipped paint.

“Why did you bring me these?” You stood up and looked at flug.

“I know how it feels to… be taken from home. It is very lonely. And.. I thought maybe… having something from your home… would help settle you.”

You looked at flug and smiled softly. “...thank you” you whispered. You slowly moved towards him and wrapped your arms around his shoulders.

Flug chuckled a little, and awkwardly patted your back. “Hah..haha ok… uhm… does this mean… does this mean I'm forgiven?”

You nodded silently, but did not pull away. You didn't want him to see the tears in your eyes.

“Thank you.”


	11. Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick announcement! I am now officially posting chapters on fridays! So if it's been a week, chances are the new chapter is out! ;D

“SLAVE!” Oh great. What did you do now?

“Yes?” You called back to him questioningly. You didn't want to leave the comfort of your feather duster and the leathery books that sat in front of you.

Blackhat stomped into the room angrily. “Do you KNOW what time it is?!”

“Uhhh…” you checked your watchless wrist sarcastically, “oh wow! It's time for me to leave already!?”

Blackhat scowled at you and walked towards you. “It is 12 PM.” He growled.

You blinked. “Uh. Ok”

Blackhat tapped his foot, “and you know what happens at 12 pm?” He gritted his teeth.

“Uhhh”

Blackhat pulled at his face in annoyance. “It MEANS ITS LUNCH TIME!” You could see the skin under his eye softly rip away from his face. You stared in utter shock, how was he not screaming- well… screaming in pain?!

Blackhat snapped his fingers in your face, “HELLO?!” He scowled, “ITS LUNCH TIME”

“O-oh!” You snapped out of the horrific trance you had been in. “What are we having?”

“Well, I would say NOTHING since you didn't make anything.” Blackhat scowled at you.

“Wait, I have to make food now too? I'm just a maid though! I don't know how to cook!”

“Well THINK OF SOMETHING” Blackhat yelled.

You wiped some of his spit off your face and sighed. “Right away sir.” You set your feather duster down and headed for the kitchen.

___

505 and dr flug sat at a small counter playing a card game.

“Ah!” Flug hopped to his feet as you entered. “Hello!” He waved. You could see a faint resemblance of a blush show up on his paper bag. How strange.

“Hello Doctor.” You nodded at him, “hello 505” you smiled.

“S-so what are you doing in here?” Flug asked as you walked around the counter and began to flip through a cookbook.

“Well,” you flipped through the crinkles old sheets of paper, “unannounced to me, I am apparently now the house chef.”

“Oh?” Flug sat down again and leaned over the counter to see the book. “What do you plan on making for lunch?” He asked.

“I'm not sure. I've never really been much of a cook. I'm usually more keen to ramen noodles. “

“Really?” Flug raised a brow, “but I thought you'd be amazing at cooking!”

You stopped flipping through the book and looked up at him. “And whys that?”

“Well, because- because you're uh- you're uh- you know”

“What? A female?”

“N-no! Not what I was trying to say. It's that yo-you just- just give off that air.”

“Oh.” You looked at him unamusedly. “I see.” You went back to looking through the book. “What does Blackhat enjoy eating?”

Probably the souls of the innocent. Or a bagel. Or two…

“He-he likes…” flug thought for a second. 505 dropped his cards onto the counter and began to bounce up and down. “BAROO!”

“Huh?” You looked up at the excited bear.

“BROO”

You looked between the bear and flug. “Can you translate?” You were so confused.

“I- I can't speak bear.” Flug scratched his head.

“Oh well…” you frowned and went back to the book. You had stopped on a page that had a large black bookmark in it. “Oh. Maybe this will work!” You pushed the book towards the two and pointed at the food.

“Cheddar Scallion eggs?” Flug read aloud. “But isn't that a breakfast item?”

“Well it looks easy to make, I don't have a lot of time, and Blackhat can suck it up and have a late brunch.” You yanked the book back and set to work.

You quickly cracked the eggs and mixed them in with flour and baking soda, and a touch of pepper. “Uhh” flug leaned over the bowl, “is that an egg shell?” He squinted at it.

“Isn't there something better for you to do?” You asked as you stirred.

“I'm on break until lunch is over. So no.” Flug was probably smirking under that stupid bag right now.

“Well, leave me alone. Go play hide and seek with dementia or something.” You poured the batter into a pan and set the oven to preheat.

“But I'm having-having so much fun right h-here!” Flug leaned on the counter.

“Hah well I'm not.” You walked around the counter and sat down. “Are there chairs in the backyard?” You asked.

“Huh?”

“Backyard? Are there chairs. And a table.” You laid your head down on your arms.

“Uh I think so. Why?”

“I just thought the idea of brunch outside would be fun.” You chewed on the inside of your cheek.

“P-probably not” Flug looked out a small window that sat behind him. He could see kids playing in the street outside.

“The yard is-is-is kind of disheveled. And b-Blackhat doesn't w-want you to-to be spotted by any heroes that may be passing by.”

The oven beeped. You lifted your head and walked over to the pan and pushed it inside of the oven.

“I see” you set the timer, “so Blackhat is afraid of losing me.” What a possessive creep.

“N-no it's not that!” Flug perked up.

“Really? Then why all these security measures based around me? I'm not trying to say I'm important or anything but if you look at the-”

“Fine!” Flug cut you off annoyedly. “I guess he do-does want you here. G-good for you.” He crossed his arms and leaned back onto the counter again.

You both sat in silence for a while as you waited for the timer to go off. Finally after what had felt like an eternity, the fancy egg dish was done. You cautiously pulled it out of the oven and set it on the stove top.

“Ok,” you pulled your oven mitts off and kicked the oven shut. “I think it looks ok!” You smiled at your work. You really had done adequately! Especially considering this was your first time making something fancy.

You sniffed the air and sighed, “smell that flug?” You grinned, “that's the smell of not failure.”

“You mean success.”

“Yes” you laughed, “not failure!”

Flug chuckled lightly at you. You looked over into the dining room. The table hadn't been set yet! What time was it? You looked over to the cat clock that hung on the wall. “ITS 1 PM!” You shouted.

Flug jumped at the noise and clutched onto his heart. “Y-YES? “

“Blackhat is gonna kill me if I don't have everything ready soon! Could you set the table for me? I have to go get him and Dementia!” You looked at him desperately.

Flug blushed, “oh uhm sure!” He pulled a drawer open and began to pull forks and knives out.

“Thanks Flug! You're a lifesaver!” You ran out of the room and darted up the stairs to blackhats office. You quickly knocked on the door, “sir?” You were doing your best to not sound out of breathe, “Mr. Blackhat?”

“WHAT?!” He yelled from inside the room.

You peeked through the door into the room. “L-lunch is ready!” You called to him.

“Ugh finally!” You heard a scooting sound of a chair from inside the room. Now all that was left was dementia! You hurried to her room and leaned in through the door. “Dementia?” You called.

“Yeah?!” Dementia popped up behind you.

“GAH- I mean- it's lunchtime!” You smiled at her.

You both hurried down to the dining room where Blackhat, flug and 505 were already sitting. “Sorry for the wait,” you pulled dementias seat out for her and walked into the kitchen to get the food.

“This better be good,” Blackhat crossed his arms as you walked back into the room.

“I'm sure you'll be able to tolerate it sir.” You set the pan down and began to cut everyone a slice.

“Isn't this a breakfast food?” Blackhat grumbled as he poked it with a fork.

“I call it brunch.” You smiled at him and plopped a second helping onto his plate.

“It's fun!” Dementia slammed her hands on the table and ripped into her food.

“Y-yeah!” Flug nodded.

“Thanks…” you gave him his, and 505s food. “Anyways, will that be all sir?” You looked to Blackhat. He begrudgingly nodded. “Thank you,” you bowed your head and stepped out of the room. Finally! You could get back to work! Maybe tonight you would get to bed before midnight!

“SLAVE!”

Ugh. What now?”

“Yes?” You looked into the room.

“DONT FORGET TO MAKE DINNER.” Blackhat yelled.

“Uh- ok!” You frowned. “When's dinner?”

“AT 5!”

“Ok!” Well, guess you were stuck with making all of the meals now. Which reminds you, you are starving! You dug through the cabinets and pulled out some bread and some peanut butter.

Flug stood up from the dining room table and walked in with his plate, “what are you doing?” He asked.

“I'm making myself lunch.”

“Aren't you going to have some of the brunch?”

“I- I don't think I'm allowed.” You finished the sandwich and turned to put the bread and peanut butter away.

“Why not? There's plenty left over.” Flug set his plate in the sink as he said this.

“Well I just think that Blackhat would prefer I don't eat the same food I serve him.” You sighed and picked up your peanut butter sandwich. “And besides, I'm not that fancy of an eater. A sandwich will work just fine for me. “ you smiled and bit into the food. It tasted bland and sticky. But, not disgusting.

“Mmm” flug frowned. “So what are you going to do with the leftovers then?”

“Maybe someone will want a midnight snack? Or maybe if it molds I can give it to you for evil purposes” you chuckled.

“Oh I'd love that!” Flug was practically bouncing up and down now. “It'd be the perfect system for me to get new mold samples! I can use the spores to-”

“Wait- I wasn't being serious! Y-you actually want to use mold for evil?”

Flug nodded excitedly. “Yes! I'm sure Blackhat would love to capitalize on it! Maybe I can create a new kind of mold that deteriorates human ski-”

“WHAT?!”

Flug looked at you surprisedly. “What?”

“You're insane!” You backed away from him.

“I-I'm a scientist actually-”

“A mad scientist to be exact” Blackhat entered the kitchen and set his plate into the sink. “What are you going on about?”

“I-I was inspired by-by the maid” Flug stuttered.

“Mm how so?” Blackhat crossed his arms.

“S-she was joking-but- she uh- she said that if the leftovers molded- I could-could have it. And I w-was inspired to-”

Blackhat slapped his hand over flugs mouth. “WAIT! I HAVE AN IDEA!”

Oh great. Another idea.

“WHAT IF WE COPYRIGHTED MOLD!”

You had to stifle a laugh. You can copyright mold! that's like trying to copyright fish. It just doesn't work!

“What's so funny?” Blackhat turned towards you. Darn! Your laugh stifles hadn't worked!

“Nothing! It's- it's an ingenious idea sir.” You refrained from rolling your eyes.

“YES!” Blackhat grinned, “a PERFECT IDEA! I'm so glad I thought of it! FLUG!”

Flug flinched, “I-I'm right here sir!”

“GET TO WORK ON THAT IMMEDIATELY. MAKE SURE THE MOLD DOES SOMETHING OTHER THAN MAKE PEOPLE THROW UP.” Flug nodded and quickly pulled out a paper and pencil.

“SOMETHING LIKE…” Blackhat thought for a moment, “MAKE IT SO THEY'LL THROW UP THEIR OWN INTESTINES”

“Oooh!” Flug nodded as he scribbled on the paper. “Yes sir!” Flug excitedly ran out of the kitchen to his lab.

“And as for YOU” Blackhat turned towards you. “What did I say about not talking to anyone?!” He growled.

“I-I'm so-” Blackhat slapped you before you could say anything more.

“Did I say you could talk?!” Blackhat snarled. You silently shook your head no. Your face stung from where he had hit you. You looked down to the floor away from him. You were determined to not show him how much that had hurt.

Blackhat tilted your head up towards him. “Do not talk to him, anymore.” Blackhats claws cut into your chin. You nodded.

“Good.” Blackhat dropped your face and dusted off his hands. “Now that that's done, you have work to do. If I catch you talking to anyone again, I won't hold back on hurting you” Blackhat turned on his heel and began to walk away. “Dinner is at 5, make sure you send the leftovers down to the lab.”

You sighed and began to clean the dishes. What a complete jerk. And you had even helped him! Well, not intentionally, but you had given him a business idea! One he had seemed excited about. Why were you being punished for that?

It didn't matter anyways. It's not like he can actually copyright mold. Obviously he's not the sharpest tool in the shed.

“Ugh” you scrapped leftover eggs off of the plate and into a trash can. It was so boring not being able to speak to anyone… it was too quiet being this isolated.

You stuck the dishes into the dishwasher and began to run it. You then stepped into the hall and walked down to where you had been cleaning beforehand.


	12. Music

Tap

Tap

Your shoes clicked in time as you walked through the manor.

Tap

Tap

You picked up a feather duster and tapped your foot as you swept it over a table.

Tap tap

Tap tap

“Everything is great, everything is grand~” you softly sang, “I've got the whole wide world in the palm of my hand” your voice was basically a whisper as you sang this cheerful song. “Everything is perfect… it's falling into place” you raised your voice slightly. “I can't seem to wipe this smile off my face!” You twirled, your skirt lifting in the wind. “Lifes a happy song when there's someone by your side to sing along!” You smiled as you bounced over to a table and dusted around a vase.

You continued bouncing and twirling around the room. You didn't notice the shadow that lurked in the doorway though. His dark hand gripped the door frame as they looked in at you. You looked like such a fool to him.

“Gah what an idiot” Blackhat grumbled to himself as he watched your ‘performance’. It looked like a sheer waste of time. And yet… he didn't want you to stop.

“Life's a happy song when there's someone by my side to sing along!” You cheerfully stepped out of the room, Blackhat quickly ducked behind the wall as to not be seen.

“I've got, everything that I neeeeeeed! RIGHT in front of me!” You tossed the duster into a closet and pulled a broom out. Maybe people not talking to you WAS a good idea! This was way more fun!

“Nothing's stopping me! Nothing that I CANT SEE! With you RIGHT here next to me!” You popped your hip to the side and began to sweep the hall, as flamboyantly as possible.

“OooooOOOOOH IVE GOT! EVERYTHING THAT I NEED! RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! Nothing's, STOPPING ME! Nothing that I-ACK!” You jumped in fear. You had bumped into something!

You quickly twisted around to see a very grumpy looking Blackhat standing behind you.

You pulled the broom towards yourself and looked away from him. Yikes.

“Why did you stop?” Blackhat raised a brow, “I thought ‘nothing was stopping you’” he smirked.

You stayed silent. That annoyed Blackhat. He snapped his fingers in your face. “HEY!” He growled, “I asked you something!” He scowled.

“I- I uhm.” You fiddled with the broom's handle. “I didn't mean to disturb you sir.” All of that cheerful confidence drained out of you as you answered him.

“Well you should be.” Blackhat nodded. “I don't want to hear ANYMORE songs about “sunshine” and “happiness” here. GOT IT?!”

“D-does that mean-”

“IF YOU'RE GOING TO SING DON'T MAKE IT EAR GRATING” Blackhat exploded on you.

Says the man with a voice that sounds like his vocal cords went through a cheese grater.

You quickly nodded your head. “I-of course sir. It won't- won't happen again.” You watched as he walked away. It's too bad your boss is such a jerk. You had actually been enjoying this job for once.

___

You were cleaning windows up on the third floor now. The glass here was tinted a dark sort of magenta. You appreciated the little shade it was offering you from the burning sun that sat outside. “Ugh,” you wiped sweat off of your forehead tiredly. “It's like the fires of hell up here.” You grumbled.

You sprayed more chemicals onto the window. Hah, that's funny. The squeaking sounded like music for a moment… no. No that wasn't the squeaking of a squeaky clean window! That was actually music!

And what more, you recognized the song! It was a Disney song! The villain song from that hunchback movie. Oh this was WAY more interesting than cleaning a window! Time to investigate!

You dropped your supplies onto the floor and began to follow the mysterious tunes. Finally you had reached a large set of doors. They were covered in carvings of little angels and demons. Interesting design choice. But you acknowledged the fine craftsmanship.

You peeked into the room, a wave of coolness blew through the crack and onto you. Oh you TOTALLY had to get into this room now!

You pulled the door open more only to find a chain held it shut. Darn! You were so close to it too! You stepped back and shut the door. Surely there was another way into this secret room of Disney tunes.

You walked around a corner and found a dimly lit staircase. “Hmm…” you tiptoed up the steps. The music was louder now. You pushed a door open and looked inside. You were in an upper level of the room!

You slipped into the room and crawled up to the railing that surrounded the upper balcony you were on. How had you never found this room before?

Maybe you had just ignored it after you couldn't get the door open the on first try. That seemed likely.

The music was playing extremely loud now. You peeked down to see a large organ was being played by Blackhat. His fingers were moving around the keys so quickly! You were honestly really impressed.

You were so tempted to sing along to the song now. But you also were really tempted to not get murdered today.

You sighed as you listened. Blackhat suddenly stopped playing and popped his fingers. He looked up to where you were currently hiding and gestured towards you.

You froze hoping he couldn't see you, even though he obviously could. “What are you doing up there?” He frowned.

You slowly stood up and tried to think of an excuse. “I-I lost m-my contact while- dusting the uh-” you looked around yourself, “shelves of  
Music sheets.”

“Don't lie” Blackhat scowled.

“I-” you sighed, “I was listening to you play.” You rubbed your arm as you looked down at him.

“Well you don't have to hide up there.” Blackhat rolled his eyes.

“I-i don't?” You blinked in confusion.

“Come down here.” Blackhat scooted over on his seat and motioned for you to sit next to him.

“U-uh ok!” You walked around the railing to a ladder and began to climb down. You sat down next to Blackhat and smiled.

“Thank you sir.”

“Of course” Blackhat turned towards the organ and began to play his song again.

It was even more enjoyable up close. You tapped your foot along. “I didn't know you were a Disney fan,” you said quietly. Blackhat stopped playing and squinted at you. “I'm not” he gritted his teeth.

“Isn't this the song hellfire, though?”

“Yes”

“That's from a Disney movi-”

“I don't like Disney movies” Blackhat growled, “I only watch them halfway through. Those ‘happy endings’ are sickening.”

“Oh.” You forgot it was a horrible demon you were talking to, and not a normal person. “So is frollo your favorite then?”

“Yes. I like the part where he burns the gypsie.”

Ah. Great. You wondered if he knew what the actual ending of the movie was.

“So...is the organ the only instrument you play?” You decided to change the subject.

“Yes. I play violin, piano, and many other instruments. Though he organ is my favorite.”

“Whys that?” You asked with a smile.

“I enjoy all kinds of organs!” Blackhat laughed at his bad joke.

“Ha...ha yeah” you gave him a fake laugh in return.

“I think I hear my feather duster calling me-” you stood.

“SIT!” Blackhat yanked you back into your seat. “It's rude to leave in the middle of a musicals performance.” Blackhat straightened himself up and began to play the song again.

Looks like you were going to be stuck here for a while. “Do you know any other songs?”

Blackhat smashed his hands onto the keys. “WILL YOU STOP INTERRUPTING MY MUSIC?!” He yelled.

“Sorry!”

Blackhat rolled his eyes and stood.

“Where are you going?” You asked as he walked towards the door.

“You ruined my concentration. Get back to work” Blackhat swung the doors open and left you alone in the music room.

You frowned and stood up. It was too bad he had left. You actually had been enjoying his company for once. “Oh well…” you walked out of the room and quietly shut the doors. “Time to get back to cleaning that window.”


	13. Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power in the manor goes out in the middle of the night.

“Miss maid?” You blinked your eyes open. It felt like you had only just fallen asleep.

“What flug?” You groaned and rolled over on your tiny bed.

“I-I uhm- have you looked inside y-your dresser recently?”

“What” you groaned tiredly. “No” why would you? You only had one outfit you were allowed to wear anyways.

“W-well go look in it real quick”

“Uuuugh” you slid off your bed and crawled over to the dresser in the dark. You opened the bottom drawer and began to feel around the wrinkly shirts and shorts.

“Wow!”

“D-did you find it?” Flug asked.

“Yes! Amazing! A t-shirt. Wow flug. Thanks for reminding me those exist. Now leave me alone ok? I only get 4 hours of sleep per night. Let me sleep”

“T-this is more important than sleep though!”

“Flug” you crawled back over to your bed and crawled into it. “I don't care about your weird experiment you're doing.”

“It's not an experiment I s-swear!”

You scowled. “WHAT IS IT THEN?!”

“I-it's a key!”

“YOU COULDNT HAVE JUST TOLD ME THAT?!” You yelled.

“W-well excuse me-me for trying to-to be mysterious!”

“WHATS THE KEY TO”

“I-it's to- to the-” flugs voice started cutting out.

“Flug?” You called to him. All that came back was static.

Uh oh.

You jumped out of your bed and tried to turn on the light. Only, it wasn't working. “Oh dear” you grimaced and felt your way along the wall to your dresser. You dug around in the drawers for a while until you finally found the key.

You stepped outside of your room into the dark spiral staircase. “Hello?” You called out. There was nothing but a faint echo in the darkness.

You silently walked up the stairs. There was a feeling of uneasiness settling into you. You shivered as you reached the top of the stairs. It was like there was no heating in the whole house!

You flipped a switch on that sat next to the door. “Ugh” you flipped it up and down. The power must be out. How was that possible?

You walked down the shadowy corridors searching for some source of light. “Hellooooooo?” You called again.

“Is anybody here?” You stepped into the main hallway now. “HELLOOOOO!” You yelled.

A loud crash of thunder sounded outside, causing you to jump in fear. “AGH!” It was storming outside?! Why hadn't you heard it from the basement? “FLUG?” You were really worried now.

Being alone in this giant house, during a storm was terrifying! The room lit up as lightning flashed outside. Long shadows hung behind you on the dark grey walls.

“AGHHHHHHHHH!” You heard a scream sound from upstairs.

“DEMENTIA!” You ran up the stairs and ran down the hall. You slammed into a wall in the darkness, but quickly pressed on down to her room. “DEMENTIA!” You flung the door open. The room had a dim red light glowing from the ceiling. You could see dementia was hanging from a rope that draped across the room.

“Dementia why did you scream?!” You asked exasperatedly.

“Meh” dementia shrugged. “I thought I could be louder than the sky!” She giggled.

“How do you have power?” You asked. “The rest of the house is pitch black”

“Probably a back up thingamajig! Scaredy flug is always worried my terrarium is too cold!” Dementia swung on the rope now from side to side.

“Terrarium?” You raised a brow. You didn't think she even knew that big of a word. “I'm-gonna go now.” You slowly shut the door on her and cautiously walked back downstairs.

You could hear the rain slapping against the side of the house now. A large howl of the wind pushes against the glass windows. “Flug?” You called out for him again. “What was that?” You jumped in fear. You thought you had seen something dart across the floor. You were really freaking out now.

“FLUG?” You called louder. It was too dark to see where you were going. The flashing of the lightning could only offer so much.

Tap tap tap

You could hear something's claws scratching on the floor behind you. “Blackhat?” You turned to look.

IT WASN'T BLACKHAT! CRAP!

A large and hairy creature was staring you down. Their fangs glistened in the dim flashes.

“AHHHHHHHHH!” You turned on your heel and ran through the darkness. You didn't know where you were going, but you had to get away!

Wait, A LIGHT! Yes! A dim red light was glowing in a staircase. THE LAB! You ran towards it and leaped down the steps.

A door sat at the bottom of the stairs. It was locked though! DAMN!

“FLUG!” You pounded your fist on the door. “FLUG LET ME IN”

The large hairy creature stood at the top of the steps now. The boards creaked as it began to descend.

“FLUG!” You banged on the door harder. “HELP!” You screamed.

Suddenly the door swung open and you fell into the lab. The large metal door swept shut behind you. The room was filled with that same red lighting you had seen in dementias room. You felt someone lightly touch your arm.

“A-are you alright?” Flug asked concernedly.

“I-I think so.” You sat up and scooted away from the door.

“Why did you leave your room?” Flug asked.

“I was worried I guess.” You dug into your pocket and pulled out the key. “You were so urgent about this key and then your voice just cut out. I-” you sighed, “I don't know. I just wanted to make sure you weren't dead or anything.”

Flug chuckled. “What's so funny?” You raised a brow.

“Well, it's-it's just nobody worries about me.” Flug laughed again and leaned back a bit. The floor you both sat on was cold, but somehow, sitting with him made it better.

“Well thats gonna change right now then.” You frowned.

“Huh?”

“Nobody deserves to feel shunned like that” You pulled your knees up to yourself and hugged them. “You're a person. And if nobody else is gonna care about you, then I will”Just enough to make sure he doesn't die.

Flug stared at you for a moment. “You're… an odd person” flug squinted at you.

“What?” You raised a brow. How was showing someone some humanity odd?

“Why would you-” flug cut himself off. “Oh it-it doesn't matter. Y-you can go now.” Flug stood up and brushed himself off.

“Why?” You asked.

“W-well, you saw what y-you came to see. I'm fine. Y-you can go back to your room now.” Flug offered his hand to help you up.

“But the power is off.” You grimaced. You didn't want to go back to your little cellar room if there wasn't going to be any heating.

“Oh, r-right.” Flug tapped his foot while looking around. “I-I guess you could stay in here w-with me for the night.” He sighed.

“That would be nice, thank you.” You smiled up at him and took his hand. He lifted you up gently and blushed.

“S-so uh, y-you can um,” he pulled on your hand as he led you through the lab to his room. “Y-you can take the bed. I'll- I'll sleep on the-the uh floor.”

“What? No no it's fine. I don't want to take your bed away from you.” Besides, it'd be weird to sleep in his bed, it's not like you two were dating or anything.

“A-are you sure?” Flug squeezed your hand. You hadn't realized you were still holding his hand.

“Ah, yes” you nodded and pulled your hand away. “Thank you for letting me stay.” You smiled at him and sat down on the floor. Flug flopped down onto his bed.

“Th-this is so weird.” Flug muttered.

“What's weird?” You asked.

“T-there's a girl in my room and she's not trying to pull a prank on me.” You laughed at that.

“Pfft” you snorted, “does dementia pull pranks on you a lot then?”

“Y-yeah!” Flug chuckled a little, though he seemed uncomfortable about it.

“Well I'm sorry!” You laughed.

“D-don't be sorry. It's not your fault-”

“I said sorry because I feel bad for you” you chuckled, “not because I did anything.”

Flug seemed to smile at that. “I-I have it say, you are not like- like a lot of people I know”

“Hmm? How so?” You smirked.

“W-well, you're so… nice.”

“Oh do go on”

“Hah.. w-well, you're um- hardworking. And-and considerate… and funny… y-you're good at cooking… you- you are a good singer…”

“You've heard me sing?” You blushed. You'd thought only Blackhat had heard you doing that. That was kind of embarrassing.

Flug giggled a little, “you're so cute when you blush-” he slapped a hand over his mouth. “I-IM SORRY” he apologized frantically.

“Wha- no no! It's ok!” You stood up and tried to calm him down. “It's ok! You didn't say anything wrong!” You put your hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes.

“Flug!” You pulled a hand off of his face and squeezed it. “You're fine,” you slowly swung his hand back and forth.

“I-I-I'm sorry” flugs voice was shaking. “I-I didnt mean to-to confess l-like that-”

“Shhh,” you smiled at him. “Confess what?” You asked quietly.

“That-that I think you're-you're” flug squeezed the bag on his face in his hand tightly. “Ughhhhh” he moaned. “It-it doesn't even m-matter.”

“Flug,” you placed your second hand on his, “it's ok. I think it's sweet.” You spoke softly now. You could feel him slowly stop shaking.

“Y-you do?” He asked.

“I do.”

“Y-you really are an odd girl then.” Flug laughed and squeezed your hand. You moved your second under his mask and felt his face. There were some rough bumps and cuts near his eye, but his jawline felt smooth and unscathed.

Flug reached his hand into his mask and placed it on yours.

“I-” he paused, “Im sorry.”

“Don't be, you didn't do anything wrong”

“I've ma-made you uncomfortable though”

“Shh, its fine flug. I think you can be pretty cute too.”

“Y-you do?” Flug asked quietly.

“Of course. You're nice, you're easy to talk to. You get a little maniacal at times, but you're very sweet.” You slowly ran your thumb up and down his cheek.

“I-I have an experiment”

“What?” You raised a brow. Why was he changing the subject?

“A-a hypothesis. I-I want to test it out.”

“Uh...ok” you felt so confused.

“B-but first, I need to… turn off the light.” Flug looked closer at you, “I-is that alright? For the-the sake of science?”

“...sure” you smiled as he turned around and switched off the lamp that had been on.

You heard a shuffling sound of paper, and suddenly something warm hit your face. Two lips pressed into yours. Flugs teeth pulled your bottom lip down a bit as he pushed his tongue into your mouth. It was a sweet kiss. The kind that was soft, and warm. You could kind of smell flug now that he was so close to you. He smelled like rain. You felt very comfortable now.

You slowly wrapped your arms around his shoulders and leaned onto him. You now sat in his lap, his hands wrapped around your waist. You pulled away for a moment. “Y-you're a-” you tried to think of what to say. You could hear flug chuckling again.

“What is it?” You asked.

“Hah, my hypothesis,”

“What about it?”

“It's been proved correct.” Flug grinned and leaned in to kiss you again.


	14. Spirit week

“Hey baby” you smiled up at cam. The sun shone brightly behind him as you sat on a grassy hill. The wind softly blew through your hair. “I love you” he knelt down in front of you and placed a hand on your face.

“I love you too,” you sighed.

You laid back onto the grass and stared up at the sky. It seemed there was a storm approaching. “That one looks like a… dragon” cam pointed at a cloud.

“Hah yeah” you grabbed his hand and looked to the cloud.

“And that one looks like a traitor”

“What?” You sat up and looked at cam, but he wasn't there.

“CAM?” You stood up. The wind rushed around you now as the storm above grew darker.

The rain whipped down onto your face as you looked around for him. Where could he have gone?

Someone was running their fingers across your shoulders now. “WHOS THERE?” You turned around.

Blackhat grinned at you. You were suddenly in the manor again. “What?” You looked around confusedly.

“Better get to work” Blackhat laughed.

“This- this isn't right..” you mumbled. You could feel someone shaking you now. “Get off of me!” You pushed the person away.

“Wake up!”

“GET AWAY!” You sat up and slapped their hands away.

“Y-you were having a nightmare!” Flug rubbed his arm where you had slapped him.

You felt a rush of relief, and sadness run over you. “Oh.” You relaxed a little. “I'm sorry I slapped you.” You frowned.

“It-it's fine.” Flug sighed and turned towards a closet. “I-I've got to get dressed.” He looked at you waiting for you to leave.

“Oh. Ok” you stood up, “wait a second…” you turned to look at him again. “Oh sorry” you covered your eyes. He had been halfway to taking his shirt off.

“So, uhm. Before I go. What happened last night? Like, that you remember?” You asked. You remembered him kissing you, but it had been about 3 am when that happened, and you weren't sure of anything else that may have happened as well.

“W-well, you uh…” flug was shuffling through his closet looking for a shirt, “you came down here when the power went out, and we talked. You-you and I- we- kissed. At some point. I-I uhm- was”

“But we didn't do anything right?” You asked. You hoped you hadn't done something like that.

“N-no!” Flug frowned. “O-of course not. Y-you did end up, f-falling asleep with me though. S-so, th-that happened.”

“Hmm. I see” you nodded. “I can live with those consequences.” You smiled. “I'll leave you to, getting dressed then.” You pushed the door open and stepped out into the lab.

“FLUG!” CRAP! You quickly ducked back inside of flugs room and hid under the covers of his bed.

“M-miss maid! What are you d-doing?!”

“Blackhat is outside of the room!” You whispered. You did not want to deal with the assumptions that clown was going to make if he caught you.

“FLUG!” Blackhat banged on the door.

“C-coming sir!” Flug threw his lab coat on and ran out the door. You could hear their muffled voices outside.

“The power is still out” you could hear Blackhat tapping his foot.

“I-I'm sorry sir I'll g-get to work on that right away!” Flug assured him.

“Where is the maid?” Blackhat growled.

“T-the the maid?”

“Yes. It is 10 in the morning. She should have started cleaning by now. Where is she?”

“U-uhm I-I don't know! P-possibly, her room? M-maybe her a-alarm didn't go-”

“SHES NOT IN HER ROOM!” Blackhat yelled. “She's not in the kitchen, the halls, the bathroom, that stupid bears stomach. She's NO WHERE. CHECK HER TRACKER!”

“I-I- I can't! The-the power is- is still out”

“USE WHATEVER BACKUP ENERGY YOU HAVE THEN! I AM NOT GOING TO TOLERATE LOSING THAT STUPID GIRL AGAIN DUE TO YOUR IDIOCY” Blackhat pushed flug over to a consol.

“Y-yes sir.” Flug sighed and began to fiddle with the buttons. “I-I'll just turn the b-back up power to dementias room off- s-so I can-”

“DONT EXPLAIN IT TO ME JUST DO IT”

“Y-YES SIR!”

Flug frantically pulled up your trackers information and showed it to Blackhat. “S-see sir? She's in the house”

Blackhat scowled. “But WHERE?!”

“U-uhm…” flug began to sweat. “She's- she's um- in-in”

Oh god. You had to do something! You slid out of the bed and tiptoed to the door. Time to do some sneaking.

You slipped through the door and began to silently tiptoe through the lab towards the main exit.

Hopefully flug would distract him long enough for- “SLAVE!” Crud.

“Y-yes sir?” You shakily turned towards Blackhat.

“Come here” Blackhat growled.

You internally groaned as you walked over to him and flug. “What are you doing down here?” Blackhat scowled at you.

“I-I was-”

“And what are you wearing?” Blackhat raised a brow.

“Huh?” You looked down. You were wearing a tank top and shorts. (Something you usually sleep in). “These are m-my pj’s.”

“And why are you down here in your pajamas?” Blackhat leaned down towards you.

“Uuhhh” you looked around for a answer that would work, other than the truth. “B-because- it's…….. spirit week?” You gave him a weak smile.

“Spirit week.” Blackhat raised a brow. “Really?”

You nodded, with a gulp. “Y-yeah… to- to uh… bring up that- company spirit!” You still wore that painfully fake smile.

Blackhat seemed mildly amused by your horrible lying. How far would you go with this?

“Oh really.” Blackhat turned to flug. “It's spirit week flug.” He laughed. “Where's your company spirit?” He jabbed him with his elbow.

“UGH- I-I- I” flug tried to regain all of the air that was just knocked out of him. “I-I always forget the- the first day.” Flug rubbed his stomach in pain.

“Hm. Yes, well miss maid, seeing as I'm the boss, I'm going to chose the rest of the days for spirit week” Blackhat gave you a devilish grin, as though to say he was going to make spirit week a living hell.

“And as for you,” he grabbed your cheek and pinched it. “I know you were sleeping with flug.” His claws dug into your skin.

“If I ever catch you doing something like that with my employees ever again, I will not hesitate to kill you.” He dragged his claws down your face making you bleed.

“And as for YOU FLUG” Blackhat whipped around and towered over flug. “If you ever touch my maid again, unless I tell you to, you will be fired. Literally.”

Flug squeaked, “y-yessir!”

Blackhat leaned back now and straightened his coat. “Well, I'll see you all at noon.” He tipped his hat and walked back upstairs to his office.

You turned to look at flug and sighed. “I'm so sorry flug.” You frowned.

“I-it's not your fault.” Flug looked down at the floor. “Y-you should get to-to work before he gets even-even more mad.”

“Good idea…” you brushed the hair out of your face and began to walk away. But something grabbed your hand.

“Flug, what are you-”

“Shh!” Flug squeezed your hand and quickly leaned in to kiss your cheek. It was too bad there was a bag in the way, but the kiss was still sweet. “I'll see you at lunch.” He smiled.

___

You slowly stirred noodles around a large pot of boiling water.

“HEY!” Dementia hopped into the kitchen. She was wearing what looked like a unicorn plushie that had been gutted. “DID YOU HEAR?!” She jumped onto the counter and sat down. “It's spirit week!” She waved her hands around excitedly.

“Yes it is!” You nodded. “Is that why you're wearing a unicorn plushie?”

“Huh?” Dementia scratched her head. “Oh! No! That's just for fun! Blackhat is gonna announce all the other spirit days at lunch though!” Dementia grinned.

“Oh, how exciting.” You wondered if you'd be included in the celebrations, or if he'd exclude you out of hate.

“What spirit days do you hope he'll chose?” You asked.

“OOOH! BLACKHAT DAY!”

You raised a brow, “what's that day?” You lifted the pot off of the stove and poured the spaghetti noodles into a strainer.

“WE CELEBRATE BLACKHATS DREAMINESS” dementia sighed and leaned back, causing her to fall off the counter.

“OOF”

“Are you alright?” You looked down at her.

“Uh huh!”

What a relief. “That's good. Would you go get everyone down here for lunch? I'm going to set the food out.”

“OKAY!” Dementia hopped to her feet and ran out of the room. Just as she did, Blackhat stepped in.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“I'm making spaghetti for lunch. There are breadsticks in the oven and-”

“Not that.”

“Well what then?”

“Why were you talking to dementia?” Blackhat leaned onto the counter. “I thought I told you, you weren't allowed to talk to the others anymore.

You had forgotten about that no talking rule he had made. But to be fair, it WAS a really stupid rule.

“I'm sorry sir. I forgot” you frowned. “It won't happen again.”

Blackhat frowned. “She started the conversation didn't she?” He looked back behind him.

“No, no I did. It's completely my fault. I'm just-”

“Shut up for a moment in trying to think” Blackhat scratched his chin. “Hmm…”

While he thought, you began to set the table. “You know, you seem to work better with noise.” Blackhat walked into the dining room after you.

“You're very perceptive sir.” You set a plate down onto the table.

“Yes, I am.” Blackhat grinned. “I think I'll lift the rule on your silence.” Blackhat sat down in his seat.

“Whys that?” You asked.

“Because you were talking to people anyways and having se-”

“I did not have sex with flug sir.” You looked at him with disdain.

Blackhat scowled at you, “don't lie. I know how humans work.” He drummed his fingers on the table now.

“Fine, think what you want.” You set the bowl of spaghetti onto the table, next to a bowl of sauce.

“I will.” Blackhat scooted his seat in closer to the table as the other began to arrive.

“HI!” Dementia bounced into her seat and scooted closer to Blackhat.

“Hello,” you smiled at her and set the breadsticks on the table. “Today you are having spaghetti with breadsticks, and salad on the side. There is a choice of water, lemonade, or tea for a drink.”

Everyone gave your their orders for beverages and began to fill their plates. You hurried back with the glasses and set them in front of everyone. “There you are. Am I excused sir?” You turned to Blackhat you had been boredly turning his spaghetti into snakes.

“In a moment, I have to announce something.” He sat up straight and cleared his throat, though really, that only made his voice scratchier. “Because of the maid, we are having a spirit week. You are all required to participate,” Blackhat smirked, “tomorrow's theme is going to be Black Death day. Make sure to look like death has completely consumed you. Wednesday will be guillotine day. Make sure your severed hea-”

“WOAH” you stopped him. “That's not how spirit weeks work! They're supposed to be stuff like cowboy day, or beach day, or party day. Not plague and death!”

“Well I think plague and death is fun.” Blackhat scowled.

“Why don't, we all chose a day?” You suggested. “That way, everyone can get in the spirit.”

“UGH FINE” Blackhat crossed his arms. “IM CHOOSING FRIDAYS THEME”

Dementia stood up on her chair, “OOH OH! DIBS ON TOMORROW!” She grinned.

Flug slowly raised his hand, “I chose Wednesday's.”

“Baroo!” 505 raised his paw as if to say he wanted to choose Thursday's.

“FINE. DEMENTIA!” Blackhat looked up at her, “you want tomorrow's theme to be the Black Death, right?”

“Nope!” Dementia giggled. “I choose NEON DAY!”

“UGHHHHHH” Blackhat slammed his face onto the table. He was having a very obvious temper tantrum.

“Fore-Wednesday, I-I think we should do- a- space/flying themed day.”

“How would that work?” You asked interestedly.

“Oh of course YOU would want to know” Blackhat grumbled.

“W-well, I was thinking we- we could dress like- pilots- or aliens- or- or astronauts.”

“Good idea” you smiled at him.

Now it was 505s turn. “BROOOO!” He grinned.

Everyone blinked as they stared at him. “Uh… come again?” Flug asked.

“Burooo”

“I don't get what this bear is saying” dementia frowned, “neither do the voices.”

“Well, perhaps, could I choose then?” You asked.

“NO!” Blackhat lifted his head up. “YOU ALREADY CHOSE PAJAMA DAY”

“B-but no ones participating in tha-”

“S-sir sh-”

“LETS HAVE A SECOND NEON DAY”

“BAROO”

“SHUT UP” Blackhat slammed his fists on to the table. “SLAVE. YOU PICK THURSDAY SO THEYLL STOP ANNOYING ME”

“O-ok.” You thought for a moment. You wanted to chose something everyone could enjoy. “How about….” you tapped your foot, “dream day? We all dress for the dream job we want”

“UGH THATS JUST GOING TO BE A NORMAL DAY!” Blackhat rolled his eyes. “Everyone LOVES working for me!”

Oh yeah. Totally.

“Well, what about time period day then.” You crossed your arms.

“That sounds fun!” Dementia grinned.

“Y-yeah!”

“FINE.” Blackhat rolled his eyes. “Well have a time period day.”

You smiled. You were glad he had let you chose a day. “What about Friday?” You asked.

“What?”

“Fridays theme. You said you were choosing that day.”

“Right,” Blackhat remembered. “Were going to be having a party that day. My best customers will be coming over in the evening, so you all must look your best. Especially the house, slave.” Blackhat stared at you, “it must be completely clean. I will also need you to prepare most of the food for the party, and you will also be serving things at the party. “

“Yes sir.” You nodded your head.

“That's another thing.” Blackhat smirked, “at the party my guests will expect you to call me master.”

“What?!”

“You'll survive.” Blackhat waved you away. “You're excused now.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay spirit week! Each characters gonna get their own chapter, that's specifically based around them. ;D I can't wait!!


	15. Neon day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dementia discovers a secret

‘Today is gonna be the best day, EVER!! Because today is the day that I'm going to see the dreamboat of a hunk Blackhat wear neon!’

Dementia leaped out of her room and ran down the hall. Blackhat is gonna look SOOOOOO CUTE! Dementia grinned at the thought and slid down the railing of the stairs.

“GOOD MORNING!” She yelled as she landed on the floor. Only, where was everybody?!??

“HELLOOOOOOOOOO!” Dementia called. Maybe everyone was playing hide and seek. YEAH!

‘I'm gonna seek them like a missile!’

Dementia turned on her sneak mode and flipped her hair over her face and began to tiptoe through the halls. It was hard to see through all of this hair, but if she couldn't see them, then they couldn't see her. Right? That's how it works.

Dementia sneaked down into flugs lab. As quietly as possible she opened the door to his room “SURPRISE!” She slammed the door open as loudly as possible.

“Wait- UGH!” She pouted. Flug hadn't wet the bed! In fact, he wasn't even THERE!1!!

“Aghsjhsjfoo” dementia grumbled to herself as she began her search again. Maybe she could go scare 505? That might be fun!

“Ohhh berry!” She ran up the steps while calling for him. “Blue berry! Where are you?~” this was gonna be hilarious! Only- what would she do when he showed up?

Dang it. Foiled again by the thought process.

Dementia crossed her arms annoyedly. What time was it even?! The sun was just coming up now. So that meant it must be morning o’clock. And that meant….

The maid was up!! She would be the PERFECT person to talk to right now! Maybe she could even get you to talk about how dreamy Blackhat is. Mmm~~~

Now all dementia had to do was find you! “Oh MAIIIIIIIDY~” dementia began to slip through the manor. She hopped up the stairs and swung around a corner. “HELLO???”

“SHUT UP DEMENTIA!” She heard Blackhat yell from his room. She did as he said, after all, he deserved his beauty sleep.

Man all this silence was boring though. Maybe she coul- wait. Wait a second. Was that your voice? YES!

“Finally!” Dementia ran towards your voice. You were in the airplane? Why were you in there? There was nothing in there but rotting corpses and boring flug stuff.

For whatever the reason though, dementia didn't care. Maybe she could scare you before talking about Blackhat. Yeah!

She snuck into the plane and slowly crawled through the aisles, getting closer and closer to you.

“I don't know, I just- he was so nice to me. But I'll never see him again. Ya know?” Who were you talking to? Dementia decided the scare could wait. Now was the time to eavesdrop.

“Y-yes I can understand that.” FLUG?! Why was HE here?!

“But don't let that make you feel any less important to me.” Dementia could see you set your hand on his lap.

“I-I just don't-don't think I'll be as g-good as he was. I can't compare.”

You smiled at him now. “Flug, I like you because you are you. Not because you're like cam in any way.”

“R-really?”

“Of course.”

Oooooh this was some kind of secrety romancy stuff dementia had stumbled onto. Wait until Blackhat heard about this! Dementia almost let out a giggle until she remembered she was spying right now.

“S-so you, do… actually want to be with me?”

“I think so…” you sounded a little unsure, “it's just so complicated.” You hurried your head in your hands. “I do like you though.”

Flug laid his hand on your back. “You don't have to have everything figured out you know.” He was rubbing your back comfortingly now. “You don't have to have an answer.”

You leaned onto his shoulder and smiled. “Thank you… flug.” You grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

“Hehe!”

“D-did you hear that?” Flug stood up.

“I did” you stood up too and looked around worriedly.

“S-someone was listening to us!” Flug seemed panicked now. Why would he be panicked?

“WHAT IF IT WAS-”

“N-no! It wouldn't be him. H-he sleeps till 7!”

“Well then who?!”

“ME!” Dementia jumped up with a grin. “You two are gonna be in SO much troooouuble!” She giggled and poked you and flug. “FLUG AND THE MAID SITTIN IN THE PLANE K-I-S-S-I- uhh… ING!”

“SH!” Flug slammed his hand over her mouth. “You can't tell Blackhat!”

Dementia pulled away. “Well WHY not?!”

“B-because if you do he'll do something really bad to us both!” You chimed in.

“So?” Dementia crossed her arms. “Blackhat would be happy at me!”

“B-but I-if he-”

You placed a hand on flugs shoulder and began to speak for him. “Dementia, if you tell Blackhat, I won't get to see flug anymore. I'll be very sad. I probably will be so sad that….uh… I won't want to talk about how wonderful Blackhat is with you anymore.”

Dementia gasped, “NO!” What a awful thing to happen!

“Exactly, so don't tell Blackhat. Ok?”

“But what if he asks?” Dementia frowned. She couldn't lie to her chiseled hunk!

“He won't ask if you don't let on that you know. Ok?”

“O-okay.” Dementia felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. “So it's a super secret?”

“Yes.” You nodded and held out your pinky finger. “Pinky promise you won't tell?”

Flug slapped his forehead at this. “She's going to tell him no matter what, why bother with-”

“I promise!” Dementia linked pinkies with you and smirked at flug. She was SO going to prove him wrong!  
___

Dementia snuggled up onto her favorite beanbag and began to chew on a pillow.

“Ahem” Blackhat walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to her. My little pony was playing on the tv.

Dementia looked over to Blackhat and continued to chew on the pillow. “Hullo” the pillow muffled her voice.

“Why are you watching this pony crap?”

“I lik pnkypey”

Blackhat looked closer at the tv at the pink horse. She seemed to be… going insane.

“I wonder why.” Blackhat rolled his eyes. “I'm changing the channel.”

“K”

Blackhat switched to the news and looked down at dementia. She wasn't being annoying and jumping in his lap. Not that he was complaining though. “Dementia”

“Hhhh”

“Dementia. You didn't get rabies again did you?”

Dementia shook her head no. “Did you poison someone?” Still no. “Why aren't you speaking”

Dementia buried her face deeper into the pillow. Ugh. Great. He was going to have to coax her.

“Oooooh dementia~” Blackhat leaned over the armrest and smiled at her. “You poor dear~” dementia shivered trying to hold on the secret.

Blackhat moved off the couch and crouched down next to dementia. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and began to rub them comfortingly. “If only there was something I could do to help” he purred in her ear.

“Hhhhhhhhh” she tensed up.

“I would just love to help you. You just have to tell me what's wrong.” Blackhat grinned as she slightly lifted her head up.

“FLRG ND MMMFFFFF” she slammed her head back into the pillow.

“What about flug?” Blackhat moved in front of her and lifted her head up. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and bit her lip.

“Dementia look at me”

“FLUG AND THE MAID ARE SECRETLY DATINF AND KISSINGANDHUGGINFANDHOLDINFHANDSANDTHEYREAROMANTOCYANDSTUFFANDIMNOTSUPPOSEDTOTELLYOUBUTFLUTTERSHYSAYSISHOULDALWAYSTELLTHETRUTHNOMATTERWHATANDNOWTELLINGYOUPLEASELOVEMEOHMYGODDONTLEAVEWHEREAREYOUGOING-”

Blackhat stood up and walked towards the door. “Thankyou Dementia, your information has helped me a great deal.”

Oh no. What has she DONE?

___

Blackhat peaked into the library where you were sweeping the floor. He had confused you for dementia for a moment, but then remembered that everyone was supposed to wear neon today.

He stepped into the room and walked over to a shelf, trying to make it look like he came in here for a good read, instead of to interrogate you.

“Where is your neon?”

“Huh?”

“It's neon day.” You looked at him quizzically.

“I'm wearing neon black.” Blackhat was not amused, and returned to his looking through random books.

“Looking for something in particular?”

Blackhat jumped at the sound of your voice. “What? N-no- I mean- yes!”

“Well, I reorganized the books. So, what is it?”

“Wh- why did you reorganize my books?!”

“They were in a big jumbled up mess. Everything was just laying around on the tables or were flipped around. I'm pretty sure one of the books tried to bite me too….aaaaaand, you also put it on a list of chores for me!”

Ugh. That was right. Now he had to actually think of a book he needed…

“I came here for…….. the…..” what to say what to say?! “I came here for… children of the corn. By Steven king.”

“Hmm…” you set down the broom and walked over to a case. “King...king…” you dragged your fingers along the spines. “So why children of the corn?”

“I'm trying to…. market children as terrifying. Also corn. Horrify vegetable.”

“Actually it's a starch.” You giggled. God, that was a cute laugh- WAIT! That's not what he was here for though! He'd have to listen to your laughter lat- never. Never! Because he was completely not interested in you at all.

“Hah.” He tried to laugh at your joke as you handed him the book.

“Anything else master?”

Oh she was calling him that already? It sounded nice coming from her.

“Yes actually.” Blackhat tucked the book under his arm. “I was wondering, if at the ball, you would enjoy a dance with me?”

“Huh?” You seemed shocked by his request. “I-I thought you wanted me working the whole time.”

“Well, yes. But I just thought you may enjoy a break. For a song or two… unless of course you were planning to spend your evening with someone else?”

“Oh? Like who?” You turned around and picked up your broom. It seemed like you were avoiding eye contact now.

“Like, perhaps 505, or dementia…. Mr lector, John Doe, moriarty….. flug?”

You froze at his name. “I uhhhh, didn't plan on that!” Your voice squeaked through your lies.

“Really.” Blackhat walked in a circle around you, lazily flipping through his book. “Well then, I hope you'll consider a dance with me then. And perhaps I will allow you a dance with flug as well.”

You gasped, causing Blackhat to smirk, “REALLY?” You grinned. “I-I mean, uh! Th-thank you sir!- I mean- master. Thank you!” You bounced with excitement.

“If”

“If?” Your face dropped.

“If you tell me the truth right now about you two's relationship.” Blackhat leaned down to your eye level and grinned. He could see his reflection in your sad looking eyes.

“Flug and I are…. friends.” You gave a weak smile. “Nothing more… after all, you said I wasn't allowed to be with him anyways.” Your voice grew quieter and quieter as you spoke. “So yeah…. we're just friends.”

“Well.” Blackhat straightened himself up and slammed his book shut. “I see then. You may dance with flug. But only for one song” Blackhat tipped his hat and began to exit the library, but before he could leave you grabbed his arm. He looked back at you confusedly. You had never chased after him like this before.

“I,” your face was slightly pink, “I just want to say thank you, master.” His face softened at this.

“Of course.” Blackhat shook his head trying to clear it, “now…. Get back to work”


	16. Final touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter! I had to rewrite the ending! Next weeks the big one though! I've been planning it for a while! ;D

  
You had to wake up extra early today. There was a lot to get done! You had to make sure the decorations were all set up, that the clothes were clean, the floors sparkling, you had to make sure the music was set up, the punch was all mixed   
You were going to being running around like crazy!

You were currently in the kitchen, hurriedly pouring cereal into everyone's bowls. You had made them all aware you couldn't make anything extravagant this morning because of the party, and they all seemed to be a bit peeved about it. Except of course flug, who actually said he preferred the light breakfast.

“Goodmorning!” You set the bowls in front of everyone and began to pour milk into them.

Blackhat grunted and slapped your hand away as you tried to pour milk into his bowl. “I'm eating that dry.” He dug his hand into the bowl and grabbed a large amount of cereal and shoved it into his mouth.

“As you wish sir.” You set the milk jug down. “I'll go see if the paper is here,” you stepped out of the room and hurried outside. It was just your luck! The paperboy had just arrived and tossed the paper into your arms! “Goodmorning!” You waved to him and stepped back inside. He seemed like a nice kid. He was probably 17? You weren't sure.

You walked back into the dining room and unfolded the paper. You pulled the funnies section out and handed it to dementia, and slid the rest to Blackhat. “Is that all master?” You asked.

He nodded as he picked up the paper and began to read. “You can all leave your dishes sitting out today, I have to go set things up for the party tomorrow night.” You explained, and hurried out of the room into the hall.

Where to start? That was the big question! You pulled a list out of the pocket in your apron and began to read through it.

-order sandwiches [x]  
-clean ball room [x]  
-set up the main hall [x]

The list just went on and on… thankfully you had finished most of it. But there was still a lot left. The next item seemed to be setting up the music. Blackhat said he had wanted classical music at the party. You had selected a few pieces from his library, but you wondered how you were going to get them to play.

You grabbed the pieces and hurried back down stairs to the dining room. Everyone seemed to have finished their food and were now conversing about a weird shadow dementia says she keeps seeing.

“Uh master?” You lightly called to him.

“What?” Blackhat looked up from the paper grumpily. He seemed more annoyed than usual today.

“I was wondering, I pulled the music you asked for out. But how are we going to get it to play? It's just music sheets…”

“I-I m-made a device that p-plays music. It has several different instruments inside it and can-”

“Flug made a radio!” Dementia grinned.

“W-well I suppose you could sum it down to that but-”

“All right then!” You smiled and held the music out to flug. “I guess I'll give these to you then.” Flug took the music and stood from his chair.

“E-excuse me, sir, I should go get t-to work on this.”

Blackhat grunted again. You guessed that meant he was alright with it, and you decided to take your leave as well.

Now that music was taken care of, the next on the list seemed to be… oh no.

Oh god.

“Hey flug?” You called after him.

“Y-yes?”

“Could you… help me catch 5.0.5?”

“Why?”

“I have to give him a bath…” you grimaced.

___

It had taken about an hour of coaxing, and bargaining, and pushing, and pulling, until you had finally gotten 5.0.5 into the tub.

You started the water up now. 5.0.5 immediately began to try to climb out. “NO!” You gasped and kicked your leg up in his way. “STAY!” The bear scowled and crossed his arms.

“PleASE!” You set your leg down and backed away from the tub. “Stay there, I have to find the shampoo” you turned around and hurriedly dug through a cabinet. There it was! You sighed in relief and turned around.

“505!” You scowled at him. He was now soaked and standing outside of the tub. “GET BACK IN THERE RIGHT NOW!” The bear shook his head as you moved towards him. He tried to make towards the door but you quickly moved in his way and hurried him back to the tub.

You sat him back in and wiped your forehead. You were a sweaty mess now. You looked down, and saw you were covered in wet blue fur. You silently groaned to yourself. This was going to be a long day.

__  
Finally after you had finished wrestling 505 into a towel, it was time for your next chore. Hopefully this didn't include bears…

And the verdict is…! Ironing Blackhat and Flugs suits.

Wow. You felt like a real housewife all of a sudden.

Either way you had to do it though! You walked up to the upper floors hall closet and pulled the two suits out that had been hanging there. One was significantly smaller than the other and also less… expensive looking.

“ok got the clothes!” You smiled, “now I just have to go to…. the basement.”

Though your room was also technically in the basement, it wasn't connected to the main one. The main basement was where you had to do the laundry and it was completely terrifying in there. There was a creepy groaning sound in the corner, bugs everywhere, and a big pile of shredded cloth covered in what you could only guess was blood.

As you began down the creaky wooden steps, you could suddenly feel the air get cooler. You felt for the switch on the wall.

Flip!

The old light bulb slowly flickered on. The dim glow allowed you safe passage over to the ironing board.

You pulled the board out and began to set up. You pulled Blackhats jacket out first, but you couldn't lay it down properly. Someone's elbows were in the way.

“Good afternoon master Blackhat.” You looked up from the board to him. “Fancy seeing you down here?”

“I occasionally visit the basement. Reminds me of home.”

“Home sir?” You thought this was his only house….

Blackhat pulled his elbows off the board and walked around you. “Well I can't have lived here forever can I?”

“I have no idea, you could be billions of years old and I wouldn't know” you mumbled to yourself softly.

“What was that?” Blackhat gave you a sharp look.

“Nothing sir. Just trying to iron.”

“Hmm yes.” Blackhat stared at you for a moment before walking over to a corner and grabbing a chair.

“What are you doing?” You asked curiously. You thought your presence would have hopefully driven him away.

“I'm going to watch you iron.” Blackhat rolled his eyes and sat down in front of you. “It will be relaxing trust me.” He grinned.

“Yeah. Trust you” you rolled your eyes internally. As if you could ever be relaxed around this creep?

As you began to iron his jacket, you could feel him staring at you intently. You  
Glanced up for a moment and saw he was slightly drooling.

“Uhh…” you blinked. He didn't respond though. You sighed and pulled a napkin out of your pocket and walked over to him. “Master Blackhat?”

He shook his head as he left his trance. “What?! Why aren't you working?!”

You internally rolled your eyes and lifted the napkin up to his face. “You're drooling sir,” you wiped the disgusting slime off of his cheek.

Blackhat grabbed your arm. “Sir?” His hand had kind of a leathery texture to it, and you realized you'd never really paid attention to that before.

Blackhat didn't respond to you. Instead he pulled the napkin out of your hand and smoothed your hand down flat.

“What are you doing?” You questioned him. This was weird even for Blackhat.

“Shut up.” Blackhat grumbled. Before he could do anything else though, you pulled your hand away from him. Blackhat looked up at you in annoyed shock.

“I-I have to.. I have to get back to work...master.” You rubbed your hand nervously.

Blackhat stared at thou for a moment before standing up. “I have to as well.” He straightened his jacket and walked towards the stairs. “Good day, slave.”


	17. The party part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hiatus is officially over! For those of you who didn't hear, I now post new chapters on fridays every two weeks now. 
> 
> Can't wait for you all to see what I have next in store! ;) 
> 
> Also! Quick thing. I made an animatic, so check that out of your interested. Or not. It doesn't really matter lol 
> 
> https://youtu.be/eP4B-WmWBuE

You stood next to a large table of food. There were so many villains at this party you were sure the police were going to break in at any moment. 

 

To your surprise, you recognized most of the people here. Apparently Blackhat was a bigger name than you had originally thought. 

 

“Excuse me miss,” you were suddenly brought out of your thoughts. A tall and slender man stood in front of you. His face was covered in horrifying scars, and large goggles over his eyes. 

 

“Stop ogling.” He clenched a fist. You shook your head. “A-sorry sir. How can I help you?”

 

“Where is the bathroom?” He scowled. 

 

“I-it's uhh… follow me,” you awkwardly maneuvered yourself and the man through the large crowd of villains into the hall. “It's two doors down on the left.” You pointed towards the direction. The man nodded and pushed past you. 

 

As you turned around, you bumped into a familiar face. “H-hello master!” You gave him a nervous smile. He was scowling at you  “You look very handsome in your tuxedo” you complimented him, hoping his ego would blind his annoyance. 

 

Blackhat leaned down next to your ear. “ **What are you wearing?** ” He growled lowly. 

 

You looked down. “It's my maid outfit?” Was this a trick question?

 

Blackhat grabbed your wrist and pulled you towards the stairs. “Come with me” 

 

“Where are we going? I have to go back to-”

 

“You can't wear  _ that thing _ all night.” Blackhat rolled his eyes and pushed your into his office. There was a dress laying over a chair. 

 

“You couldn't have given me this earlier?” You raised a brow at him. His cheeks were turning a bright green color. 

 

“Just put it on already you idiot!” He growled and shut the door behind him. 

 

You walked over to the dress. It was very pretty. As you put it on you noticed the little things about it. There were light sparkles all over the skirt, and small ruffles at the waist. The white cloth also seemed to brighten your skin somehow. You looked over into the mirror. “Huh,” you smiled. You looked… cute!

 

You stepped out into the hallway again. “Master?” You looked around but he was nowhere to be found. “Well then” you frowned, slightly disappointed at not seeing his reaction. 

 

As you walked back down the stairs, you saw Blackhat was now talking with flug. They were quietly murmuring to each other as you passed. “And you're sure he's not here”

 

“Yes, positive, sir”

 

“You'd better be right.”

 

Just as you were about to sneak past them, Blackhat turned around. His face quickly changed from a dark tone to a surprised, somewhat… happy look. At least that's what you thought it was. Flugs expression also seemed to change from a more serious look to one that was full of shock, and longing. 

 

“Do you like it?” You lifted the skirt out so they could admire the whole gown. 

 

“You-you look stunning!” Flug moved closer to you and looked over the dress. “I love it!”

 

You smiled. “Well thank you bugabo-I mean-” you looked at Blackhat, “thank you. Doctor.” Your face heated up at how close that was.

 

“Yes it looked quite nice on you.” Blackhat stepped closer to you as well, pushing flug out of the way. “White is a good look on you.”

 

You flushed at that, “you think so?” 

 

“Of course. Why would I say it if I didn't you idiot?!” 

 

You frowned. “Ah, yes. Good point.”

 

Blackhat looked at your facial expression. He  _ had  _ complimented you. Hadn't he? Why were you suddenly so sullen? Why did you have to be so complicated?!

 

Blackhat cleared his throat, “ahem, yes well. You do look ravishing.”

 

You slightly looked up at him, “thank you… you'd know what's best for me wouldn't you?” You asked. 

 

“Huh?” Blackhat was taken aback by your question, “uh yes! Yes. Obviously. Now get back to work, before one of our despicable guests burns down the house.”

 

“Yes sir” you bowed your head and walked into the ballroom again. Flug followed close behind you. 

 

“H-hey!” He grabbed your shoulder. “So, did- did you still want to dance?” He asked nervously. 

 

“What?! Of course!” You placed your hand on his and squeezed it reassuringly. “But, I did promise Blackhat my first dance of the evening.”

 

“Oh”

 

“I'll make sure I get to dance with you flug. After all,” you leaned in closer to his and kissed his cheek, “you are my date tonight. Aren't you?”

 

Flug turned a bright red. “I-I-I am?!” You laughed at his response and patted him on the shoulder. 

 

“I'll see you later Doctor.” You smiled at him as you began to maneuver through the dance floor again. 

 

After a few bumps, excuses, and shoved, you had made it to the snack table. “Deme-DEMENTIA!” You shouted at her through the loud music. 

 

Dementia was crouched down on the table stuffing her face with the cake you had worked so hard on. Grabbing it with her bare hands even. 

 

“Dementia! You're ruining your dress!” You moved in front of her and gestured to her now cake covered red and black dress. “Get off the table! This is a big event!” You grabbed her arm and began to pull at her. But dementia was too strong for you, as she yanked her arm away and sent you flying back into the crowd. 

 

So this was it. This was how you were going to die. Trampled by snobby villains as you were showered in cake crumbs. Funny how life works, isn't it?

 

Oh wait never mind, someone caught you. 

 

You looked up at your savior and were shocked to find it was the same man from before. 

 

“You're a clumsy little thing aren't you?”

 

“S-sorry sir.” You pulled yourself up, but he was still holding onto your upper arm. 

 

“Hold on a moment, I think perhaps for saving you, you could at least offer me a dance.” The man with the scarred face had a tiny glint of hope in his eyes, as he smirked at you. 

 

“I-I suppose.” You nervously agreed. 

 

With a satisfied smile, his hand began to slowly creep down your arm to your hand. The sensation sent chills through you. His other hand sat on your hip now, as you placed your free hand on his shoulder. 

 

“So,” he began to sway, “ you're a maid here. How long have you been here? Last time I was here the only maid that had was that stupid bear. “

 

“I've… been here for a few weeks I think.” To be honest  you really weren't quite sure though you had lost track, and Blackhat had confiscated your rock you were using to make rally marks in the walls. 

 

“Mm. That's interesting.” He didn't sound interested, “so how did Blackhat get to hire a pretty little thing like you?”

 

“What?” You blushed a bit, “uh… well. He didn't really….uh… C-can we change the subject?”

 

The man sighed. “Fine. So what's your name then?” He sounded utterly bored now as he looked at you. 

 

“It's.. y/n..” 

 

“Mmm interesting.” He seemed to take a note of that. “I wondered why you seemed so  _ disturbingly  _ familiar to me.”

 

“How so?” You raised a brow. 

 

“Alright then, y/n, you ask me something now.” He changed the subject. 

 

“Ok… well, what do you do for a living?”

 

“I'm an inventor.” His goggles flashed as he said this. 

 

“Ah, tell me about that.” You said as he spun you in a circle. 

 

“Well, my dear it's quite complicated. Very confidential, I'm not even supposed to be here.”

 

“You aren't?” Then why was he here? He swung you back into his arms now. 

 

“No, but my employer was very interested in this event. You see, I'm not enjoying it very much though.” He whispered this to you now that you were closer to him. 

 

“Well, not until about now.” He grinned and quickly slid his hand down from your hip to your backside. 

 

“HEY!” You pushed him away from you. “YOU PERVERT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING?!” 

 

Everyone turned to see what was going on now. Blackhat pushed through the crowd and saw you and the man you had pushed to the floor. 

 

“She attacked me!” He said to Blackhat quickly. 

 

“N-no I didn't! He tr-tried to-” you couldn't get the words out fast enough though, as Blackhat stomped over and grabbed you, pulling you out of the room. 


	18. The party part 2

**“What do you think you're doing?!”** Blackhat snarled at you in the hallway. 

 

“H-he tried to-” you were shaking with fear. Blackhat seemed even angrier than usual. “I-I-I” 

 

Blackhat pinched the bridge of where his nose would be. “ _ He  _ is a  _ guest.  _ You must treat him as one at all times. You must go apologize to him now before something else happens.”

 

“W-what?!  _ Me  _ apologize? He's the one who-”

 

“ **Apologize** ** _now”_** Blackhat growled and pointed you back towards the entrance of the ball room. The man was making his way towards you now.  

 

“But I-” you looked back at Blackhat. That was the face of someone you didn't want to disobey at the moment. You sighed as the man finally reached you. 

 

“Sir,” you looked down at the floor away from him. You could see him cross his arm expectantly. You gritted your teeth,  **“I apologize for my behavior.** I guess my excitement about dancing with you was too much for me.” You looked over at Blackhat again. He seemed satisfied with the apology. 

 

“Oh it's alright dear,” the man grabbed your chin and forced you to look at him. “I'm sure it was just your way of expressing your enjoyment with me. Right?” 

 

You ground your teeth together, “ **why yes sir”** you glared at him and pulled yourself away. “Well, I must leave you both, sir,” you nodded to him, “master,” you curtsied to Blackhat. 

 

“Master? That's a bit much, isn't it?” The man laughed. “I mean she says it like she's a slave rather than- ohh” he looked at you again up and down. “I see…”

 

You shivered. What a creep. You tried to ignore the weight of his staring as you walked back into the ballroom again. Maybe you could find flug now and get to dance with a proper gentleman?

 

Or at least. Someone more proper than the perverted scar guy. 

 

But you had no luck in finding flug, so you returned to your table again. Dementia had now moved onto the punch, but was also trying to flirt with a strange looking villain at the same time. 

 

“Oh boy,” you rolled your eyes and began to clean up some of the cake mess she had made. You swept the crumbs into your hands and carried them over to a trash can. “eww I think I got frosting on my hand…” you frowned and turned back around. “OH GOD” you felt your heart stop for a moment. 

 

Blackhat was just standing there staring at you! Except… he had changed clothes for some reason!  He was wearing a white and blue suit now. “S-sir! I'm sorry I d-didn't see you standing there… I-”

 

He didn't respond.  He seemed to be in some kind of trance, his eyes locked onto your face, seemingly examining every detail. 

 

“Sir?” You raised a brow. 

 

He shook his head, “oh! Sorry about that!” He laughed lightly. It had a more jolly sound to it than the usual harsh cackle. 

 

“Is… everything ok? Do you need something?”

 

“Oh yes! Everything's going splendid! I do love a good party. Though the company is,” he cleared his throat, “shall I say, not the most spectacular.”

 

You squinted at him. Was this some kind of test? You weren't falling for it. “Sir, do you need something?”

 

“Huh? Oh! Y-yes that!” He blushed a light blue, “I came over to ask you if you would like to dance?” He offered his hand to you. 

 

“I don't know… after what just happened with that other man, I don't really feel like dancing is a good idea…”

 

“Please?” He gave you a reassuring smile, “I'll be the perfect gentleman, I promise.”

 

You thought for a moment. You  _ had  _ promised him a dance a few days ago. Even if he did make you apologize to that creep, he was still your boss…

 

“Alright…” you placed your hand in his gently. He smiled and leaned down to your hand and kissed it. You blushed profusely. 

 

“S-sir!”

 

“Shall we?” He stood back up and began to lead you to the dance floor. Slowly he began to spin with you.

 

“You know, I was quite nervous asking you to dance.” He blushed that blue color again. 

 

“Really?” You felt confused. “But you're… Blackhat! The most notorious villain in the world! Or, maybe I should call you white hat?” You joked. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Your hat. You changed it?” You chuckled. 

 

He looked up, “oh yes! That!” He seemed a bit put off by what you had said. 

 

“...anyways… you were saying something?” You tried to fix the dying conversation. 

 

“Oh yes!  I was trying to say that.. I saw you across the room, and I just thought you looked so angelic. Your dress is astounding on you. But it pales in comparison to your eyes.”

 

You felt your heart beating faster now. Why was he being so sweet to you?

 

“Yes, now that I can see the up close, I must say they are dazzling.” He leaned in closer to you, “they sparkle so beautifully. I do admire them.”

 

You could barely say anything to that. He was sounding so poetic… and romantic. And your face felt so hot from all the blood rushing to it. 

 

“AAAAAAGH” you jumped at the sudden scream of distress coming from a corner. 

 

“WHAT WAS THAT?!” You gasped. 

 

Blackhat chuckled, “you're such an adorable human. Oh I wish this dance could last longer. But… I have business I need to attend to now…” he smiled at you and walked away, opposite of the screaming. 

 

“Oh. Ok” you nodded. “Good luck with your… thing.”

 

“Thank you, my dear.” He blew a kiss towards you as he continued on his way. 

 

“The scream came from the other direction!” You called after him. 

 

“I know!” He called back. 

 

“Ok then..” you looked at him uncomfortably. You should probably go check out that screaming sound though. If someone was bleeding you'd have to be the one to clean it up off the floor. 

 

As you made your way through the crowd, you heard small mumbles of death traps, and ignorant politicians. It might have been fun to listen in to these conversations, but right now you were more worried about the possibility of there being a puddle of blood on the floor. 

 

But alas! As you reached your destination,

There seemed to be no one there except for… Blackhat. Again. 

 

And he had changed clothes! Again!

 

“Sir what's going on? Why do you keep changing clothes? What was that screaming sound?”

 

Blackhat scowled at you, “the screaming sound was a scream you dolt.”

 

“W-” you were so confused. He had  _ just  _ been so nice to you, and now he was being a jerk again! 

 

“D-do I need to attend to any wounds or anything?”

 

“No, they're in the 5th dimension now. It's fine.” Blackhat grumbled. 

 

“Are you alright sir?” You asked, kind of worriedly. He was seeming very bipolar to you tonight. 

 

“I'm FINE!” He shouted at you. 

 

You stared at him in disbelief. How could someone be so gentle and kind, and instantly be so horrible and abusive? You felt your chest sinking in now as your eyes began to heat up. 

 

“A-alright then. S-sir.” You sniffled as you turned and walked away into the crowd again. 

 

“T-there you are! I-I've been looking all over for y-you!” Flug ran up to you. 

 

“O-oh… hi flug…” your voice shook a little.

 

“What's wrong?” He asked worriedly. 

 

“N-nothing… did you still want to dance?” You regained a small bit of composure now. That was something flug seemed to easily bring out of you. 

 

“S-sure!” Flug smiled and took your hand. And so for the third time this evening, you began to dance. 

 

“So..” you sniffles, “where have you been all night?” 

 

“I've b-been checking in on security, and making sure 5.0.5 was in b-bed in time.”

 

You smiled a little, “sounds better than what's been happening in here.”

 

“What happened?” 

 

“It's a bit of a long story…” you sniffled again. “I'm just glad you're here now” you wrapped your arms around his shoulder and laid your head on his chest. 

 

“I-I'm glad I'm here too.” Flug swayed as he held you to him. You heard a little beeping sound go off though. Flug lifted a hand to his ear. “Sir?” You heard light squeaking from the small communicator he was wearing. “Y-yes sir. I'll get right on it.” He sighed.

 

“I have to go. S-someone broke into the party.”

 

You pulled away. “O-ok.. promise you'll come back though?” You asked quietly. 

 

“Of course,” flug squeezed your hand and hurried over to the door, leaving you standing alone in the middle of the floor. 

 

“Hey maid!” You turned to see dementia behind you. 

 

“Oh hello dementia…” 

 

“Have you seen Blackhat anywhere? I need to play spin the bottle with him!” Dementia grinned excitedly. 

 

She was holding the once full, punch bowl. 

 

“The game only really works with a bottle you know…”

 

“But with a bowl, it'll always land on him!”

 

You chuckled, “that's true! He's uh, he's over in that corner.” You pointed to where you had last seen him. “Good luck dem!” You called after her as she began to leap towards the corner. You hoped she'd find him. He deserved a little chaos for being such a jerk. 

 

“H-hi again!” Flug stumbled back into view. 

 

“Back already?” You smiled. 

 

He nodded nervously. He seemed sweatier than the last time you had seen him. Which was about… 3 minutes ago. 

 

“That was really fas-” flug pulled you back into the dance for you could finish what you were saying. 

 

“W-well what can I say… I wanted to get back!” He chuckled and spun you around. 

 

“Woah!” You giggled as he spun you back into his arms. “You didn't tell me you were this good at dancing!” 

 

“Hehe! I'm a man of many secrets!” He bounced his eyebrows up and down, causing you to laugh. 

 

“What put you in such a good mood?” You smiled. 

 

“Being with you” he smiled down at you as he dipped you. 

 

You reached up to his face and placed your hand under the bag on his face. “I'm happy being with you too flug” you lifted yourself out of the dip and ran your thumb across his cheek. It was smoother than you had originally remembered. 

 

“Do you think we could…” your voice grew quieter, “I don't think he's watching right now… we could…” you leaned in closer to flug. 

 

He lifted his hand and pulled the bag up slightly, revealing his lips. You pulled him into you now and kissed him. His lips felt cold, and strong. He placed a hand on the back of your head as he kissed back. He was rougher than before. He bit down yon your lip with sharp feeling teeth, as his tongue slid into your mouth. 

 

“WHAT THE HELL” 

 

You pulled away from flug and looked towards the person who had said that. 

 

“F-flug?!” Your eyes widened as you looked at him. 

 

Everything in the room had gone silent. You could hear a pen drop. And all eyes were on you. 

 

You turned back to the flug you had been kissing and pulled the bag off his face, revealing it to be…

  
  
  
  
  


Blackhat. 

 

You pushed him away from you. “WHY?” You felt your heart dropping. It felt like someone had smashed it with a mallet and all the pieces were crumbling and falling through the very cracks in the floor. 

 

Blackhat didn't look at you. 

 

You lifted your hand up and slapped him. The sound echoed through the room. 

 

“Why?” Your voice shook with all the emotions you were feeling now. 

 

Blackhat didn't respond again. 

 

You looked around at all the people around you. “I am surrounded by cheats, and liars, and murderers. And yet, I still find you to be the worst of them all. You are scum. You are a coward, and a filthy rotten-” now Blackhat was the one who had slapped you. 

 

You fell to the floor, your face stinging where he had hit you. You did not cry though. You pulled yourself up and looked him. 

 

“You're nothing but a coward.” You hissed. You pushed past him and ran out into the hall and out the front door. 

 

You were in the streets now, the dim lights offering you your only clear paths of escape. 

 

You hurried down the road and to a long stretch of trees that seemed to go on for ever. You could hear a low rumbling sound in the distance behind you. 

 

Your breathing was heavy. You sprinted as fast as you could through the woods. The dark trees loomed above you blocking out all light. Branches and thorns ripped at your dress and skin. But none of that mattered. You just had to get away! You didn't care about the consequences, you just knew that if you stopped, he was going to do something horrible to you. 

 

You could hear him chasing after you. He were emitting a horrible screeching sound! His body was nothing but a horrific mess as he hurried to catch you. You glanced back for a second and saw that his eyes were glowing a bright red. You had never seen him in such a desperate and angered state. But as you looked back you quickly tripped over a root and slammed your face into the rough dirt of the ground. 

 

The dark figure slammed his hands down on top of the back of your wrists. You struggled underneath his weight, trying to escape. 

 

“Thought you could get away from me, did you?” His voice was dark and heaving from chasing after you. You turned your head to the side and spit onto his hand. 

 

Blackhat stared down at you annoyedly, “now that's not very polite, is it?” He leaned down next to your face and smirked. “I better do something about how you've been behaving tonight. Attacking guests, frateranizing with heroes…”

 

“What? I never-”

 

You glimpsed a flash of green as his sharp teeth sank into your shoulder. “AGHHHHHHHH!” You writhed in pain as the blood began to pour out onto the ground. 

 

And so here you were. Back to the present. Your blood spilling out onto your white dress, and into your hair. You felt like you were dying. The agony of this pain was horrible. Unbearable. 

 

“P-please!” Your voice was breaking. “S-Stop! I-I'll c-come b-ack I'll do as you say j-juAHHHHH!” Your tears blinded you now as the pain increased. 

 

But suddenly. The pain was lifted. And everything faded to black. 


	19. Apologies

“Heh hey, check this out” you heard familiar voice get cut off by a slapping sound. 

 

“Don't do that! She's unconscious! Not dead!”

 

Wait… that one was more familiar. It was flug! Or… it could be Blackhat. You couldn't be sure of much right now. 

 

You squinted your eyes open for a moment to see there were two people looming above you, quietly arguing to each other. 

 

One was very clearly flug, but the other…. just looked like a very bad imitation of him. He wore a black lab coat with spikes on the shoulders, a red shirt with a nuclear explosion, and also had a pair of very tight looking black skinny jeans on. He also of course, had a paper bag on his head.

 

Wait… those goggles… and that voice...your eyes popped wide open as you sat up and scooted away from him. “GET AWAY YOU PERVERT”

 

Flug and the pervert turned towards you in shock. 

 

“Y-you're awake!” Flug began to sweat. “Th-this is-”

 

The pervert smacked his hand over flugs face and leaned down towards you. “We've met you dimwit.” He stared into your eyes now. You felt tempted to smack him. You jumped as he lifted a hand towards you, “I am Dr. Slys.” He winked. 

 

You looked at his hand, and back to his face. “Uh huuuuh.” You didn't shake his hand. 

 

“Why is he here flug?” You ignored him now. 

 

“W-well he was the only other d-dr around and w-what with you losing so m-much blood-”

 

“Wait, what?” You felt like this was all a dream. You looked down at your shoulder, and indeed it was wrapped up in bandages. 

 

“...right.” You pulled your knees up to your body and hugged yourself. “So… where's he?”

 

Flug and slys blinked. “O-oh! Y-you mean b-Blackhat..” flug frowned. 

 

“Did you tell him off?” You asked. He must have! He did love you after all. Why wouldn't he stand up for you?

 

“N-no”

 

“What?”

 

“H-he's my boss! I c-can't j-just”

 

You stared at him, your jaw dropped. “Flug” you stood up from the bed now. “You really didn't say… anything to him?”

 

“...no” flug shrank into his shoulders. 

 

This was when slys stood up, “you see my dear, Flug is what I would call… a coward. He takes what he can get, weather it be his job, or let's say..” he poked your nose, “you! But since he is a coward when one tries to take what was given to him, he does not fight for it. Since he is a scientist he must weigh out what is most important to him, and for him, his job outweighs you.”

 

You stared at the two scientists in silence. Slys seemed very pleased with himself, while flug looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. 

 

You swallowed the lump in your throat. “Well flug. Do you think what Mr slys says is true?”

 

Flug didn't respond. 

 

“Alright then…” you sighed and walked towards the door of your room. “Be on your way then.” You swung the door open for them. 

 

“B-but I-!” 

 

“Just get back to work flug.” You growled. 

 

Flug slowly shuffled out of the room, leaving you with dr slys to deal with. 

 

“Well,” he leaned back onto a wall and sighed contently, “now that he's gone, what d’ya say we-”

 

“Exit the room Mr slys.” You crossed your arms. 

 

“But I thought we could maybe-”

 

“Sir, you just destroyed my relationship. Why would I want to immediately bounce back, or whatever it is you were thinking? Especially, why would I want to do it with someone like you?” 

 

Slys raised his eyebrows, “damn, ok maid! I see how it is.” He chuckled and kicked himself off the wall towards the door. “Don't forget though, y/n,” he stuck his hand on your jaw gently, “I'm  _ always  _ available.”

 

“I'm sure you are.” You pushed his hand off and shoved him out of the door and slammed it shut behind him. 

 

You heard a muffled rumble about you being rude, but you ignored it. You sighed deeply and slid down the door onto the floor. You just now noticed you were no longer wearing your gown, but your pajamas. Who put you in these, you wondered?

 

There was no time for too much pondering though. You were in the middle of an emotional crisis! What you really needed was a good long cry, and maybe a nap. And food. Lots of food. Maybe dementia would want to hang out for a while too? Or perhaps she'd be too mad at you for “technically” kissing Blackhat. 

 

Good god he is such a creep! How dare he do that to you? And in front of all of those people! It made you sick. And now flug wasn't even standing up for you or your relationship… and that pervert was wanting to get at you now. And who was that stranger in the white hat? It couldn't possibly have been Black Hat. 

 

Not after what you knew now. He was WAY too nice to be him. 

 

But before you could silently rant to yourself anymore, there was a knock at the door. “Go away slys! I'm not interested” you jabbed your elbow into the door and crawled over to your bed. 

 

Maybe if you curled up small enough under the covers, you could just disappear from existence. 

 

The knocking got louder now. 

 

“Go away!” You moaned as you 

slinked under the covers and began your plan to hide from responsibility. 

 

“IM COMING IN” you heard a harsh yell as the door slammed open. You could hear Blackhat stomp over to your bed and rip the blanket off of you. 

 

You covered your face with the pillow. “Go away Master. I don't want to see you right now!” Your muffled voice was sadly not very convincing though. 

 

Blackhat grabbed your shoulders and sat you up straight. You looked away from him. 

 

“Flug told me you were awake.” He stared at you. 

 

“Yeah? What else did he say? Nothing?”

 

“Of course nothing you idiot! I only asked if you were awake!” 

 

You frowned and pushed his hands off your shoulders. “Please, leave me be Blackhat.” You pulled your knees up again, this time as a blockade. 

 

“Hah! As if I would listen to _ you.  _ No. I came down here for an apology.” He stood up straight and crossed his arms. 

 

You glanced up at him.  Wait… was he expecting,  _ you  _ to apologize? For what?! Not wanting to kiss him?

 

**“I'm waiting.”** Blackhat tapped his foot. 

 

You decided it would be easier to play along for the moment. “Alright then. I'm sorry. “

 

**“For?** ”

 

For? For what? Calling him out on his crap? 

 

“For… being honest?”

 

“WHAT?! NO!” Blackhat stomped his foot, “FOR PUBLICLY EMBARRASSING THE COMPANY AND THEN TRYING TO ESCAPE YOU INSOLENT GIRL!”

 

You looked up at him and didn't say anything for a while. He calmed himself down again and regained his composure. “Try again.” He clasped his hands. 

 

“I'm sorry I ever thought you might possibly be a decent person.”

 

Blackhat lost it at that. He raised his hand and backhanded you. You fell onto your side. There was a red mark on your face now where he'd hit you. 

 

**“You'll learn to show some respect to me”** Blackhat growled as he walked towards the door,  **“or you're not going to leave this room”**

 

He slammed the door behind him with a small clicking sound of the lock. 

 

Great. So you were completely isolated now. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad? You rubbed the place where he had hit you. It still stung. 

 

You pushed yourself back up into a sitting position on your bed. Well now that you were alone, what should you do? 

 

For a while you just sat on the bed. Contemplating everything that had happened to you. You wondered what flug might be doing right now. Maybe he was listening in on you. Or perhaps being the perfect employee for Blackhat. 

 

Maybe dementia was chasing 505 around again. 

 

Maybe Cam was searching for you…

 

___

 

Blackhat stomped back up the stairs to the main floor. As he reached the top he could see everyone, dementia, slys, flug, and even a few others, were gathered, intently trying to hear any kind of conversation he had just had. 

 

“WHAT are you all doing here?!” black hat growled at them all and pushed them away from the door to the stairs. “Get back to work! Or Ill lock you in your rooms as well!”

 

Everyone quickly hurried to leave the area, until finally, the only people that remained were Blackhat, and the intruder from the night before.

 

“This is all your fault, brother.” Blackhat crossed his arms and glared at Whitehat.

 

Whitehat shook his head with a knowing smile, “tsk tsk, I hardly think I was the cause of any of this. I didn't make you torture that poor girl did I?”

 

“You disrupted my party!” Blackhat stepped towards him angrily, “You dared to interrupt my carefully planned event, and then  _ dance  _ with my maid! And not even that! You set that stupid bear, 666 destroy a bathroom! Had clementia change the wifi password! AND YOU LET THAT SLIMY SCIENTIST PUT HIS HANDS ON THE MAID AS WELL”

 

“Its actually, 606. Blackhat. 6. 0. 6. And I didnt tell him to do anything. Nor did I ask Clementia to change your wifi password from R0ckingd3mon666, to sunsh1n3p0w3r.” Whitehat chuckled, as he watched blackhat whip out his phone and quickly connect to the wifi again.

 

“And as for slys, you know how he is. I tried to have him wait in the car, or the lab, but he insisted upon attending. “ Whitehat looked calmly at his brother, who seemed he was about to explode with rage. 

 

“ **Why did you come here whitehat?”** Blackhats voice was low, as he grumbled this.

 

“A little bird told me my big bad brother was having a social event! Why would I not come and show my loving support to him?” Whitehat had a smug grin on his face now. “Oh blacky, you were always so socially awkward. Even now you refuse to talk about the big reason we're standing here right now.”

 

“And  **_what_ ** is that reason, white?” blackhat seemed to collect himself now.

 

“Why do you care so deeply for this maid?” Whitehat asked interestedly. He leaned onto his cane as he waited for blackhats answer. “Don't hurt yourself thinking too hard blacky-”

 

“I don't care about her!” blackhat swung his arms now. “Why would i care for such a vile, repulsive, WEAK, CHEATING, CONNIVING, BACKSTABBING HUMAN LIKE HER?!”

 

“I don't know,” whitehat sighed and stood up straight again, “Why  _ do  _ you? There's not really any denying this brother. It's just you and me right now. Nobody else will hear.”

 

“No I know you,” Blackhat pointed at whitehat now. “You're just going to use this against me somehow. Probably sell this information off to a hero! Well it won't work Whitey! You know why? Because I don't have any weaknesses! I don't care about that maid at all! She can suffocate in the basement for all I care!” blackhat crossed his arms proudly, having proven his point.

 

Whitehat rolled his eyes, “You're too paranoid sometimes, you know that?” he sighed and looked back to his brother, and to the door to the basement. “You need to apologize to her though..”

 

Blackhat laughed. “HAH! As if I would ever apologize to the likes of her! She still owes ME the big apology!”

 

Whitehat looked like he was ready to rip his own face off in frustration, “UGGGGHHH Blacky!” He groaned, “IF YOU DONT-” he stopped himself from shouting, “ahem. If you don't apologize for what you did now, then she will never forgive you. It's not easy working with people who despise you brother.”

 

“And how would you know that? Every one  _ loves  _ you whitey.” Blackhat scowled.

 

Whitehat sighed, “Fine. fine! Do whatever you wish! I'm done trying to convince you.”

 

“Finally!” blackhat rolled his eyes and began to walk away. But a thought stopped him, “Don't go near the maid!’ He yelled behind him as he turned a corner and headed up stairs.

 

Whitehat looked at the basement door, and to the corner blackhat had just turned. He poked his fingers together nervously before finally heading down the stairs into the cold, damp, darkness, where you lived.

 

As he reached your door, he quietly knocked on it, and cleared his throat.

 

“Go awayyyyy…” he heard you softly moan from inside.

 

Whitehat pulled at his collar, and shakily changed his form into that of blackhats. He coughed, making his voice scratchy like his brothers. “Mis- I mean- MAID!” 

 

He swung the door open with a loud bang. “I came to sa-” whitehat was caught off guard by the sight of you crying. Your pillow was covered in tear stains, your eyes red and swollen. You nose was blotchy, and your hair sweaty and thin. And then he noticed the bandages. Blackhat had been rougher on you than he had originally thought.

 

“W-what do you want now?” you looked away from him. 

 

“I-I came to say that I-” he paused and moved closer, but not too close, “Im...sorry. I knew better than to mess with your feelings like that.”

 

You picked up your pillow and hugged it. “You're j-just saying that so i'll get back to work…”

 

“N-No! I mean it! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done it!” Whitehat was losing character, but he felt the apology was more important than the facade now. “Please! I'll do anything for you to forgive me!”

 

You looked up from your pillow and looked at him. “A-anything?”

 

Whitehat nodded with a desperate smile on his face. This was it! Why couldn't blackhat have done this? It had been so easy!

 

“Please then…. Let me go!” You had a small spark of hope in your eyes.

 

Whitehat could feel a lump in his throat now. ‘let me go’ Did…. did that mean that you were… a prisoner? Did brother really kidnap you and force you under his will?

 

Either way, he wasn't really blackhat. He couldn't set you free even if he wanted. “I- anything else?” he asked nervously.

 

Your hopes dropped out of sight now. “No…” You turned away. “Please… just leave me now. I accept your apology…”

 

Whitehat jumped up in surprise. “You do?!”

 

You stiffened up now, “I accept your apology. But I do not forgive you. Please leave. “

 

In that moment whitehat wanted to hug you. He wanted to carry you away from this place, and maybe get you a smoothie. I really depended on what you were in the mood for, but the point is, he was filled with a great desire to make you happy. But he knew he couldn't do that now. He'd have to wait for an opportune moment…

 

“Please..” You whispered. “go”

 

Whitehat nodded and slowly backed out of the room and into the hall. 


	20. Outside

You had been sleeping almost all day now. Everyone had been avoiding bothering you. You slowly sat up in your creaky old bed and rubbed your eyes. What time was it? You had now way of indicating it.

You heard a small knock at the door now. “Y/n?” Oh great. It was slys. Just what you needed right now.

“Yes Slys?” You called to him tiredly. You slipped your feet off the bed and onto the cold concrete floor.

“Just making sure you're alive. “ you heard him chuckle to himself.

“What time is it?” You asked as you stood and stretched.

“It's 2:41 in the afternoon darling.” He spoke through the door.

“Don't call me darling.” You grumbled as you began to put on your uniform.

“What was that?” You heard a slight edge in his voice now.

“Nothing!” You slipped your shoes on and walked to the door. It opened with a loud creak and you were blinded by the bright light that had been hidden behind it.

Slys was leaning against a wall to your right. “Rise and shine, sunshine.” He kicked himself off the wall and began to walk up the stairs, as you followed behind him.

As you reached the top you prepared yourself to see the house torn to shreds. But to your surprise, it was as if it had never been touched.

“Woah” you gasped lightly.

“What?” Slys have you a questioning look.

“It's not burnt to the ground!” You swung your arms in gesture to the house.

“Heh, what do you think we are? Children? We made the stupid bear clean it.” Slys shoved his hands in his coat pockets and looked to you.

His gaze made you feel uncomfortable. It was almost as if his eyes were scrolling you up and down, looking for something. It gave you goosebumps.

“So,” you shook off the feeling, “where is everyone then?”

“They're all outside. Whitehat thought it'd be a good idea to get some exercise in.”

“Whitehat?” Who was that? It couldn't be the person you had danced with, was it? No. No that had to be Blackhat being stupid!

“He's my employer, I thought I told you about him?”

You shook your head, “you never mentioned a name. Is he somehow related to Blackhat?” You took an educated guess that the answer would be yes.

“Yeah, they're brothers.”

Huh. Blackhat had a family member? And they were still alive? Now you just had to meet them! ...formally.

You began to make your way to the front door. Slys chased after you. “Where are you going?!”

“Well, we have a guest! You know, other than you. And the house is already clean, so…. I'm going to go outside!” You pushed past him and swung the front door open.

The cool clean outside air smashed into you as you stepped onto the porch. You could see quite a few new characters out in the yard and in the driveway.

Dementia was clawing a hole into the yard as she usually did when outside. Flug was playing frisbee with 505, while a purple, more grumpy looking bear sat and watched. You then looked to the driveway and saw a girl with long, bright pink and blue hair, wearing a unicorn hat, was recording something on her phone. You looked past her though and saw what you assumed to be whitehat, riding in Circles around the driveway on a bicycle.

And then you saw the strangest sight. Blackhat was chasing after him, wearing edgy street clothing, and riding a skate board. A fidget spinner in each hand.

“Oh my god” you snorted at the sight and began to walk over to the 3. You stopped next to the girl and looked at her more closely.

She very much resembled dementia. Except, she seemed to be a bit more laid back than here.

“Hello!” You smiled at her. She didn't look away from her phone.

You waved your hand in front of her face. “Hiiiii!” You caught her attention this time.

She swung her phone down and glared at you. “Uh- whaaaaat? Can't u c I'm ba-izzy?” She had a very thick valley girl accent.

You thought for a moment trying to decipher her words. “Oh! You mean busy?”

“Uh e-yaaaaa that's what I said u weirdo”

You backed away from the valley girl, fearing an attack. “O-ok then!” You weren't sure you liked her too much.

“Ah hello!” You looked over to the voice. You could see that bright, familiar face was dismounting his bike and hurrying over to you.

“HIYEEE WHITEYYYY” the girl next to you excitedly shouted and waved to him. That was a quick change of character.

Whitey, as she called him, gave a small wave back as he turned to you. “So! You must be the famous maid I've heard so much about!”

You blushed a little at that. “Oh I wouldn't say famous…”

“Yes, more like infamous.” Blackhat skated over to you and whitey. “But you already knew that, whitehat.”

“So you're whitehat,” you looked back to him. “I think we've met before? Have we not?”

Whitehats cheeks turned a light blue at that, “I'm afraid I was a bit rude at our first meeting.”

You laughed at that, his blush got brighter. “You were the perfect gentleman, you only forgot to introduce yourself.” You smiled at him.

“Yes, I'm afraid I did! Hah..You have a very cute laugh,” whitehat mumbled. The girl near you seemed annoyed. Her eye began to twitch.

“Well thank you.” You smiled at the compliment, and subtly inched further away from the girl.

“Now that we all know each other, get back to work” Blackhat glared at you.

“Actually sir,” your voice was like a knife as you responded, “the house is all clean, so I think today I would like to join you all outside for some exercise and fresh air. Besides. It would be rude not to attend to our guests.”

Blackhat didn't have a response to that.

“Anyways,” you turned back to whitehat, “it's been lovely making your acquaintance,” you held your hand out towards him to shake.

But instead he lifted your hand up and kissed it. The girl next to you exploded at this. She threw her phone onto the ground and tackled you.

“AGHH” you struggled against her. You could see all the fires of hell I her eyes. “HOW DARE YOU HOW DARE YOU HOW DA-” her rampage was cut short as whitehat yanked her off of you.

You scrambled to you feet and quickly hid behind Blackhat. You placed your hands on his shoulder and arm, prepared to push him toward the rabid girl at any moment.

“Now clementia! We talked about this!” So that was the demon girl’s name!

Clementia seemed to be purring like a kitten now as whitehat restrained her.

You lost your sense of focus on the situation though, as you could feel blackhats skin seemed to be heating up. You leaned around him and looked at his face. He was staring at you, his teeth biting into his lower lip. A small bead of sweat rolled down his cheek.

You quickly pulled your hands off him and stepped away. He was such a bright red right now, he must be really mad at you for touching him. But really, what right did HE have to be mad?

“S-sorry, master Blackhat. “ you bowed your head.

You glanced over to his brother and saw he was now boredly patting clementia on the head. Clementia barred her teeth at you, like how a dog would to an enemy. “Clementia, why don't you go find where your phone landed?” He suggested to her. Her eyes popped wide open as she realized she had thrown it. She quickly ran away in search for it.

“Well, now that that's all calmed down,” whitehat turned back to you and Blackhat.

“How about a bike ride?” He suggested to you.

You looked around for a moment confusedly. “Oh! You mean me?”

“Yes!” Whitehat held his hand out towards you.

You looked to Blackhat, “may I?”

Blackhat crossed his arms and looked away from you. You weren't sure what that meant.

“Oh come on, he's too stubborn to say a thing right now.”

“I am not!” Blackhat frowned, still looking away from the two of you.

“Then do you have a problem with her going with me?” Whitehat asked with a small smirk “after all, it's not like you like her or anything, so of course it won't matter to you if we're close together, on the same bike, having fun. Right?”

Blackhat looked at his brother now. He was so angry, you could have sworn you saw smoke leave his ear holes.

“O F C O U R S E I D O N T M I N D” he ground his teeth together as he said this.

“Great! Let's go then!” Whitehat grabbed your hand and hurried over to the bike.

You were quickly thrown onto the seat of the bike as Whitehat began to pull the bike out of the driveway. “So…. what was that all about?” You asked him.

“What?”

“The whole thing about him not liking me, and so on.” you raised a brow at him.

Whitehat looked away from you, “It's.. a personal thing. Don't worry my dear. “

You frowned, but decided not to pursue the topic. “So, where are we going then?”

Whitehat seemed relieved you had changed the subject, “I thought we could go to a park nearby? They have a lovely biking trail there. The trees bend over the road, and there's a thin stream with lots of adorable little animals that visit there.” He smiled as he stopped the bike on the sidewalk.

“That sounds wonderful, but doesn't this bike only have one seat?”

White hat nodded, “I'll pedal, you can just ride on the back, there's little things to stand on.”

“Oh, ok” you climbed off the bike, and then got onto the back. Not wanting to lose your balance, you quickly wrapped your arms around whitehats shoulders, “Sorry” you laughed, a little uncomfortably.

“Oh it's not a problem at all!” whitehat was very happy you couldn't see his face right now. It was burning a very bright blue.

As he began to move the bike forward, you could feel the wind speeding up. Your hair flowed back behind you as you clung on to the demon in front of you. “So, how old are you?” you asked him. It was awkward just riding in silence.

“Me? Im centuries old.” Whitehat laughed. He had a very bright and jolly laugh. Not like blackhats scratchy cackles.

“Really? So you lives through a lot of things then….” You thought for a moment, “what was your favorite century?”

“Id say Im currently enjoying this one right now”

“And why's that?” you asked curiously. You couldn't think of many good things that had been going on recently.

“Well, for one, you're here…” whitehat mumbled.

“What?” You couldn't hear what he said.

“Well the weathers nice!”

“Ah, I see.” You looked around. It was a nice day. You didn't think that made it the best in the century though.

After a while of riding, you both reached the park. “Mind if we take a break?” whitehat asked, slowing the bike to a stop. “It's a lot of work pedaling for two.”

You climbed off the bike and sat down onto a bench. It was familiar. In fact, you were pretty sure this had been where mateo had taken your for your date a few months ago. Had it really been that long since then?

You looked around the park. It was so beautiful in the daylight. You watched as whitehat parked the bike, and returned to you. “So, miss maid,” he sat down, “how did you come to work for my brother?”

Oh dear. “It's a very long story.” You replied tiredly. “Lets just say, I did not really have a choice.”

Whitehat seemed interested. “Oh, where times hard before working for him?”

“No, actually.” You thought for a moment. Should you tell him? “I was actually doing really well for myself. Then… and then…” you shook your head, “I got a new job. It doesn't matter how. But it's where I am, and I can't change that.” You sighed as you stood up. You offered your hand to help him up. He took it and stood, and hurriedly straightened his coat.

“I didn't mean to upset you, miss.” He said quietly.

“It's fine. You didn't mean to..” you set your hand on his shoulder. “You know, it is nice talking to you. Perhaps we could walk the trail instead of riding it?”

Whitehat lit up, “that would be lovely!” He wrapped his arm around yours and began to walk.

“You are very different from your brother, I must say.”

Whitehat blushed. “I get that a lot! He's quite the rascal. I try to do better things with my time though.”

“Like what?”

“Well, is sure you must know I also run a business?” You shook your head no, “oh! It's a wonderful place! We specialize in creating new products that will help improve our world!” Whitehat seemed very jazzed as he spoke about his work.

“You must be very passionate about your work!” You smiled.

“Oh yes! It's my pride and joy!”

“How did you ever end up so different from master Blackhat?” You asked. It was truly just extremely baffling to you how someone so good, could be so closely related to someone like, well... Blackhat.

“I. Uh” whitehat stopped dead in his tracks. “I haven't got a clue!” He chuckled, his laugh being similar to a bell ringing.

“I just don't understand it!” you giggled. “Its pretty funny actually. If you don't mind me saying so.” You smiled at him again.

“Oh I don't mind, it's very true. Blackie and I often don't get along because of it. He's always trying to convince me he's a lone wolf, but I think we all know he can be very social if he wants to be.”

You tried to imagine blackhat being social. “Uhhhh” you looked at whitehat, “yeaaaah. Social”

Whitehat chuckled at your response. “Hah, I'm sorry. Perhaps I know him better than you. “

“Probably better than most.” you agreed, “ whenever he's around me, he's either very quiet, or seems to be bossing me around. But I just suppose it's because he's my boss.”

“Ah- yes by the way. How does your two's relationship work?” Whitehat asked, “Is it a boss employee relationship, or is there something else going on?”

You hesitated for a moment. You were back to this subject again? You really didn't want to talk about it…. You looked around for a moment for an escape. And perfect timing too!

“Oh my goodness!” you gasped. It was CAM!

Whitehat looked over at what you were looking at. “Ah him! How do you know him?”

“Hes- hes my-” gosh… what was he? And ex? It didn't matter… HE WAS HERE! “Boyfriend!” you grinned at whitehat.

His face seemed as white as paper. “R-really? B-blackhat allows you to d-date him?!”

“Well no but-” before you could say anything else though, whitehat was whisking you away.

“Wait! Where are we going?! I NEED TO SEE CAM!” you shouted as whitehat threw you over his shoulder. Cam looked up at the commotion, his face filled with shock, and joy as he saw you. But before he could even blink, whitehat had teleported you back to blackhats manor.

You pushed yourself off of him.

“What was THAT?!” you looked at him in shock. Didn't he understand that cam was your only hope for freedom? Or maybe he was just as bad as blackhat?

“I-I was uhm…” Whitehat was shaking. “I am in- b-bad terms with the commander….?” He seemed to almost fall apart as he lied to you.

“But i need to see him!” you grabbed whitehats collar desperately.

Whitehat blushed a bright blue at your begging. “I-I-Im sorry!” He tried to look convincingly upset for you. “N-next time, I-Will leave you to him! I swear!”

You sighed and let go of his collar. You crossed your arms and looked down to the floor. “It's...just… what if there is no next time, that I see him though?” you looked up to whitehat again, but he seemed to have vanished. All that laid their instead was a white rose, with a little tag on it that read, “Sorry” in blue ink


	21. snow

You sighed as you blankly stared outside. It had been so cold and grey outside lately. The only thing that would help it along was if it would snow. But there was no chance of that happening anytime soon…

 

“What are you doing?” Blackhats voice held an annoyed tone today.

 

“I've finished with today's work, master. I thought I'd take a break and look outside. Is there a problem?” You turned from the window to look at him. 

 

It looked like there was something he was holding behind his back. “No!”

 

“Alright then…” you turned back to the depressing view.

 

“What are you looking for?” blackhat asked, as he stepped towards the window. “It's incredibly dull outside.”

 

“That's just the problem” You sighed, “I was hoping to catch a glimpse of some snow.”

 

“Snow?” blackhat scoffed, “Why would you want to see such a useless, cold powder?”

 

“I-” you thought for a second and chuckled, “I don't know! It always seems to excite people though. I would love for it to snow soon. It'd be such a lovely change from just boring grey clouds.” You smiled at the idea of it. Blackhat made a grunting sound.

 

“What is it?” you looked towards him.

 

“Nothing!” Blackhat shifted the thing he was holding behind himself.

 

You stood up now, causing blackhats sneer to falter ever so slightly. “What are you holding?” you asked him.

 

“NOTHING! Get away from me!” He growled and turned to the window in a huff. 

 

You raised a brow. Hadn’t he been the one who had approached you? Either way, he seemed to be trying very hard to hide what we ever he had been holding. It would probably be best to let it go for now.

 

But you were to curious a gal for that! 

 

You turned to the window and slowly slid your hand up behind his back. 

 

You had just touched the object when blackhats head snapped towards yours. “ **WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!”** His mouth was frothing with green spit as he yelled at you. 

 

You heard a wispy snapping sound as blackhats hands seemed to magically empty themselves. You had to figure a way out of this now…..

 

“I was…. trying to… hold your hand?” You faked a smile. Blackhats eye twitched slightly as his face turned a deep red. 

 

“I-is that some stupid custom humans do when looking out windows?!?” He seemed disgusted and shocked at the idea. You pulled your hand away from him now. 

 

“Uh… y-yeah! We silly humans! Always h-holding hands” you rubbed the back of your neck awkwardly. 

 

“I.. I see. “ Blackhat straightened himself out again. “Never do that again” he grimaced as he turned on his heel and walked away. 

 

___

 

“FLUG SLYS GET IN HERE” Blackhat yelled as he entered the lab. 

 

“W-where already In here sir!” Flug stuttered as he dropped what he was doing and hurried to Blackhat. Slys slowly followed. 

 

“What do ya need” slys asked as he shoved his hands in his lab coats pockets. 

 

“YOU NEED TO MAKE IT SNOW” Blackhat yelled. Flug covered his ears. 

 

“B-but why sir?” 

 

“JUST DO IT YOU IDIOT!” Blackhat hit the top of flugs head with his fist. 

 

Slys laughed, “yeah! Idiot!” He snorted and hit flug on the head as well. 

 

Flug rubbed his head in pain. “W-when do you need it by?” 

 

“I NEED IT IN TWO HOURS”

 

“T-TWO HOURS?!?” Flug screeched in a panic! “B-but sir I-WE”

 

Slys hit him on the head again, “IDIOT! I’m gonna help.” Slys turned back to Blackhat, “it’ll be done in 2 hours” he snapped a finger gun at Blackhat and began to pull the now paralyzed flug away. 

 

“It better be…” Blackhat squinted at them as he turned to leave. 

 

___

 

Blackhat entered the kitchen where you and whitehat where currently sitting. You seemed to be talking about a very droll hero. 

 

“Ahem” blackhat cleared his throat and walked over to the table where you sat. 

 

“Hello sir! Dinner is in the oven right now, but dont worry it will be done soo-” Blackhat cut you off. 

 

“I heard there was a change in the weather patterns today.” He looked away from you and crossed his arms. That was funny… he was acting so weird about this.

 

“Really?” You perked up. Maybe it WAS going to snow!

 

Whitehat chuckled, “Brother, why would you care about the weather?” 

 

“I DONT!” Blackhat growled and glared at his brother. 

 

“Its because I was telling him earlier how I wanted it to snow.” You patted whitehat on the arm. Ugh. Why did you have to do that in front of Blackhat? “I didn't think the weather pattern would change so quickly though! I hope it snows soon…” You smiled at the idea. 

 

Blackhat pulled a chair out from the table and sat down. “I should think so,” His voice was quieter than usual. “As long as those buffoons do their jobs”

 

“What?” You didn't quite hear that last part.

 

“NOTHING” Blackhats eye twitched now.

 

You shrank away from him and turned back to white hat. “Do you like snow mr. whitehat?”

 

“Of course I do!” Whitehat grabbed your hands. Blackhat scowled at that. “Snow is wonderful! I love making snow angels and sledding! Perhaps if it snows soon…” Whitehat moved his fingers across your hand slowly, “We could take a ride together?”

 

You pulled your hands away from him. Good! Finally. “It depends I suppose.” You shrugged. “I don't really have any winter clothes here.”

 

Blackhat looked up at you at that. No winter clothes? Hm… Blackhat could easily imagine you in a big fluffy coat, and a scarf. He could see the cold turning your cheeks pink, and your ears red. It was an adorable image to think of. It was too bad adorable disgusted him.

 

“You could wear my coat if you'd like” Whitehats offer to you ruined blackhats train of thought. 

 

“W-what?! No! She's MY maid. Shell get her OWN coat thank you very much. We don't allow any disgusting sharing in THIS house!”

 

You looked to blackhat and blushed a little. Perhaps that statement had sounded too defensive?

 

“You'd buy a coat for me sir?” You asked with a smile. “That's very sweet of you.”

 

Blackhat grimaced, “its not sweet. Its thinking ahead. I don't want to deal with you sneezing all over the manor because you had to wear some sleazeballs COAT!” Blackhat clenched his fists as he looked to his brother. Whitehat seemed to have just got what blackhat had called him.

 

“I'm not a  sleazeball!” Whitehat stood up and towered over blackhat. Which then caused blackhat to stand up as well.

 

“Yes you ARE! ALWAYS SELLING OUT TO PEOPLE JUST SO YOU CAN PLEASE THEM! THIS IS WHY PAPI LIKES ME MORE! I-”

 

“The device is ready!” You turned to see flug and slys standing in the doorway. Oh thank goodness. You never thought you'd be happy to see slys. 

 

“What device?” You asked trying to change the subject. The tension only seemed to grow though as blackhat held a terrified look in his face as he stared at slys and flug, as though trying to silently give them a message. 

 

Slys looked between his boss and blackhat, and then to you. You could tell he was smirking under that bag of his. “Oh this device?” he ripped a small machine out of flugs hands and walked it over to the table. “Its just a little something I whipped up for you,” he poked your nose and winked.

 

“F-for me?” you raised an eyebrow. Why would slys make a weird machine for you?

 

You felt a disturbance in the force as you looked up at blackhat. He looked ready to rip slys head off his shoulders. 

 

“Yeah I heard you wanted it to snow so I made this snow maker just for you” He leaned on the table cooly, ignoring blackhat as best as he could. 

 

You looked up at blackhat, he was sweating…

 

You frowned and looked at slys who was leaning closer and closer to you. “Slys did blackhat tell you to make this?”

 

Slys lost his balance, his head slamming into the table. “N-no! I'm just a thoughtful guy!”

 

You scowled at him and looked to blackhat as you stood up, “is that true master?” you hoped he would be brave enough to say the truth.

 

Blackhats eye seemed to scan over the whole room. Everyone was staring at him now. What if he said he asked for the machine? That would mean he'd done something nice…. That would ruin him! But if he said no then slys would look like a nice guy for once…. 

 

“I….” blackhat looked at your face now. God you looked so serious right now. “- THIS ISNT WORTH MY TIME!” blackhat shouted as he turned and swiftly left the room.

 

You melted back into your seat and looked down at your shoes. Why did you feel so upset about this?

 

“....does the machine work?” you heard whitehat quietly ask next to you.

 

“Y-yes!” flug perked up and ran into the room to pick up the machine. “If youd like we-we- we could go set it-it up and have it snow right now!” Flug smiled as he offered this. You sat up and smiled softly at him.

 

“Yeah, thatd be great flug.”

 

Flugs eyes shot to you, “o-oh! Y-you think?” he seemed to be blushing from what you said to him. 

 

___

 

It had been snowing for an hour at this point. It was finally the perfect amount of snow to go outside and enjoy! You grabbed a blanket from a closet and threw it over your shoulders as you ran outside.

 

The air felt crisp, and clear. The wind cut at your cheeks as snow blew past you. 505 and 606 had been outside for a while. They were making snow bears it seemed! 606’s bear was much more mud filled than 505s. It looked like hed been to impatient to wait for enough snow.

 

You stepped down off the porch into the snow now. “a-AH!” you laughed. It had been deeper than you had thought! The snow sank into your shoes. You didn't mind too much though. You were still enjoying the snow! 

 

You were about to move further into the snow until you heard the door shut behind you. You turned to see who it was, to find a startled blackhat standing behind you with a hose.

 

“What's the hose for?” you asked confusedly. It was too cold to water anything…

 

Blackhats face turned into a large grin “Im going to freeze the street!” he looked so giddy as he said this. 

 

You snorted at the idea of him doing such a thing, “Freeze the  _ street?  _ Why?” what could he possibly gain?

 

“So i can see car crashes!” blackhat rolled his eyes and began to walk past you towards the street. 

 

“Come on!” he motioned for you to follow him. As you followed you noticed he wasn't wearing his trenchcoat. 

 

“Sir?” you ran up next to him, “where's your coat? You'll freeze!”

 

“The only thing that's gonna freeze is this road!” blackhat laughed as he dropped the hose down at the street. He then pulled a walkie talkie out of seemingly thin air. “Flug, start the water” 

 

Just as he said those words the hose seemed to come to life, as water began to poor out onto the street. You weren't too sure if you wanted to be involved in this, but it was too late, the water was already turning to ice.

 

After a while of freezing the road, blackhat got bored and had flug turn off the water. “That should be good!” he admired his hard work.

 

“I should think so,” you chuckled. Hopefully no one drove on this street much though.

 

“Do you want to try something?” blackhat asked you.

 

“Huh?” why was he wanting to do things with you? It was very out of character. “Like what?”

 

Blackhat didn't answer though as he quickly pushed you out onto the ice and slid out next to you. 

 

“GAH-” you slipped and slided on the rough but slippery surface. “SIR I CANT SKATE” Your feet skidded underneath you as you swung your arms looking for balance. 

 

“Hah! You look ridiculous!” blackhat snorted as he slid towards you. However he looked just as ridiculous as he slipped on the ice and crash into you.

 

“OOF!” your head slammed into the ice with a loud crack. Blackhat slipped as he tried to sit up to see if you were alright. 

 

“MAID?” he finally sat up and got a good look at you. You were quietly moaning as you laid on the ice. The frozen water was slowly turning a pink color. 

 

“Oh dear satan” he lifted you up and began to shakily pull you back off the ice. 

 

Once off he picked you up and began to carry you to the house. You leaned up against him and shivered. “S-sir” you partially unwrapped the blanket around yourself and tossed it over his shoulder. “Y-you're so cold” your teeth chattered. Blackhat looked down at you in surprise. Why were you being nice to him? He just split your skull open.

 

Blackhat pulled your inside and set you down on the couch in the living room. “I'm sending flug in.” He muttered to you, but you seemed lost in thought as you stared out the window at the snow.

 

You didn't say anything as flug was bandaging your head. Nor did you speak as the others entered the living room. Whitehat had started a fire and began to tell everyone stories from the good old days.

 

Eventually you were asked to get everyone hot chocolate, and everyone seemed to snuggle together in the living room now as they shared stories and drinks. You smiled at how calm and together everyone was. Except someone was missing…

 

You looked up to the window across the room. Blackhat was staring outside at the snow.

 

You sighed and stood up, setting down your cup. You wrapped your blanket tight around yourself and walked over to him. “Sir?’ 

 

Blackhat glanced down at you ad went back to the snow. 

 

….

 

……….

 

“I can see why you like it.” blackhat stared at the white piles of snow. It was very high now. It almost reached the window.

 

You looked to him. He was acting so strange today…

 

“You can?”

 

“Yes.” he nodded. 

 

You glanced at him one last time and turned to look at the snow with him.

 

You could feel a leathery hand wrap around yours. You looked back at blackhat in shock. “S-sir?”

 

“What?” he continued to look at the snow.

 

“I thought you didnt like-”

 

“Its a human custom is it not?” 

 

Yo thought back to earlier, “yes i suppose it is. But you said you didnt like it?”

 

Blackhats hand squeezed yours slightly. 

 

He looked down at you for a second and swallowed, “people change”


End file.
